Seven
by Alaylia
Summary: It's been seven years. Seven years since Nessie's birth changed Jacob forever. And now, she's doing it again.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first venture into actually writing fanfic…I am however a seasoned reader. I desperately needed to read some good Jake/Nessie fic post-BD and couldn't find any. So, I decided to start one…effectively adding something else to fill all of the free time I don't have! I hope you guys enjoy!

PS: a million bazillion thanks go to Marcy, who fixed my story to make me look good!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight.

Song rec for this chapter: "On a Night Like This" by Dave Barnes ...go youtube it. you wont be sorry...you might meltswoondie however.

_**Chapter One**_

Today holds significance. Seven. It's been seven years. Seven relatively uneventful years. Seven completely unexpected years.

The best seven years of my life.

I haven't often taken the time to really reflect on these past seven years, I've been too caught up in living them. But now, as I pace back and forth between the trees, I can't help but recall the tense exchange that took place in that clearing just under seven years ago. Maturity by seven calendar years he'd said…the one like her.

A sound strangely similar to a scoff left my mouth. As if I need to know the date to notice her maturity. She's always been beyond stunning…from the very first moment I laid eyes on her. The last year though, has been…difficult. One year ago she was still a bubbly young girl…and nothing more. More interested in perfecting her technique on the piano and finding obscure books than she was with Alice's attempts at taking her clothes shopping. She wasn't the least bit interested in any of Rosalie's makeup (not that she needed it even now in my opinion).

This past year, though…things have changed. I can recall the exact moment I saw her as more woman than girl. I couldn't see it happening because it was a slow progression…huh, the word slow wasn't one that I could usually use in the same sentence as her name. I quit pacing and sat on the damp earth against the base of an old pine tree, remembering.

roughly 6 months ago

We were in the Cullen's back yard; Nessie, Edward, Bella, and I. I was trying to teach Nessie the basics of football, Bella and Edward sat on the porch wrapped up in each other as usual. Nessie is always looking for new information; she wants to know everything about everything…and much of the time knowing isn't enough for her; she has to experience it. Which is why we were in the back yard with a borrowed football, me attempting to look like I knew what I was talking about.

"You see," I said palming the ball, "like this."

"That's how I _was_ holding it, Jake!" she said, exasperated. She reached out and snatched the ball from my grip, and arranged it perfectly in her hand. "See!"

I kept my gaze down so that she couldn't see the grin that broke out on my face. Heaven forbid anyone call Nessie wrong. After I'd composed my expression I looked up, "Oh yeah, you've got it," I spoke with a tad more enthusiasm than was necessary. The easiest way to diffuse her temper was to praise her. "Now reach back and let it roll off your fingers as you throw."

She hauled back and threw it perfectly…with the exception of a little too much force. The ball went sailing through the trees away from the Cullen's home faster than my semi-mortal eyes could follow it. I looked over at her, jumping up and down in the excitement of her first successful attempt and rolled my eyes.

"Great job, Ness," my tone clearly indicated my slight irritation, "I guess we're done now."

She stopped jumping, her face fell. "What…no." She paused. Her brows that were knit tightly together loosened and a small smirk arranged itself across only half of her mouth…a trait, I'd learned over past several years, she had inherited from her father. "It can't have gotten _that _far; go on and…_fetch_ it, Jake." She started backing away from me slowly as she spoke.

I wasn't angry with her; it was a long running inside joke. Playful banter between friends…but, that didn't mean I was going to let her get away with it. She wasn't a fragile flower by any stretch of the word, and she was going down.

She was out of sight before I'd taken my first step, not that that would stop me from catching her. Her scent was the most potently powerful smell in my world…I could follow just a trace of it anywhere. Without a backwards glance at the two sitting on the porch I was off after her. I wasn't nearly as fast as she was, not on two feet anyway, but soon enough she'd slow down. Her scent got stronger faster than I was expecting, and before I had a chance to register what I was seeing I ran right past her. I skidded to a stop and turned around to face her. She stood perfectly still, football in hand and that infuriatingly cute smirk on her lips.

"I win!" she sang out. I stayed quiet, biding my time…planning. She was faster than me so I had to be smarter. I had experience on my side, I knew her like anyone knows their best friend…plus I knew how she thought. She'd shared her mind with me often enough that I found her to be almost too predictable sometimes.

I shifted my weight back on my heels ever so slightly and paused when her eyes flickered. _She'd caught that?_ Which meant that she knew I hadn't forgotten her little "dog" comment. I didn't waste any time letting her formulate a counter attack in her head. I sprung at her from the side, effectively knocking her backwards into the damp leaves and sticks that covered the forest floor. As she went down, the football that was in her hands flew over my shoulder.

I looked down at her, "no…I win." She stared back up at me with a look in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. I noticed the tiny flicks her deep brown eyes made as they focused on different parts of my face. And that's when it happened, the world shifted and I was suddenly too close to her. It wasn't something I'd ever had to think about before. I jumped back off her, stood up and put a few steps of distance between us.

I watched her raise slowly from the ground, and took another step backwards when I caught myself noticing for the first time the way her hips have rounded, flowing easily into her long legs. My eyes focused on her face…she was staring at me with that same expression as before. I had to go; I wasn't ready for this yet.

"Time to go, Ness…your parents will start to wonder." I took off back towards the house, not slowing until I broke through the edge of the trees and stumbled onto the smooth green lawn. She ran in right behind me and kept on running right into the house. My eyes traveled up to the porch after her, getting caught on a figure standing there still as ice. His expression was easy to read…he'd "heard" our little silent exchange. Oops.

Present Day

I stood up and started meandering towards my destination. I shook the memory free of my thoughts not wanting to relive any more of it. It hadn't really ended well. Edward was not receptive to the shift in the way I viewed his baby girl; still isn't actually. Not that I can blame him, I knew this was coming. That hasn't made dealing with it any easier.

Nessie and I don't have a romantic relationship by any means, not yet anyhow. It's inevitable, I know…but not yet. That doesn't mean I haven't noticed that she's not a child anymore. Things are definitely changing. It's only gotten worse since the whole football thing. She hangs around the girls a lot more than she used to…she asks my opinion on things like new shirts and whether I think she should wear her hair up or down. We don't play physically anymore, no more wrestling or tackle football. We mutually avoid anything that will encourage uncomfortable contact.

I'm sure she's aware of the situation. We've always been very open with her about the whole imprinting thing. She's known since she was old enough to understand that we were meant for each other and that, if she'd have me when the time came, we'd end up like her parents…living together forever.

For the most part, everyone was pretty understanding, how could they not be when with a touch Nessie could show them all that things were still completely platonic between us. But that didn't keep Edward out of my head. So, I've been enduring his pointed glares for the last six months anytime my thoughts wandered too far from his set-in-stone views of his baby girl. All I had to do was notice the way a shirt fit her a little too snug, or the shadows the light cast on her neck and shoulders when her hair was pulled back and I'd usually suffer a broken toe at the very least (after, of course, he'd told her to go change).

I got to the clearing much faster than I'd been planning to. It appeared that everything was already set for the party, and I wondered why I was here so early. Then she came streaking from the house and flung her arms around my neck.

…Oh yeah. That's why.

"Jake, what took you so long!? I've been sitting around dealing with Mom and Dad's moping all morning without any comic relief." She let me go and took a step back, grabbing my hand and heading for the house.

"Moping?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Mom has been whining all morning about her 'baby girl being all grown up…already!'" she imitated her mother perfectly, bringing her hands up to her face in exaggeration of terror and disbelief. She giggled and let her hands drop, taking mine in hers again.

Oh yeah, this would be the equivalent of all of that I guess. Sweet 16, high school graduation, becoming an adult, rite of passage all rolled into one…and after only 7 years. Renesmee is all done growing. I can see where Bella is coming from.

"Aw, give her a break, kid." I said as I bumped her gently with my shoulder. She stopped, and I stopped with her. "…what?"

"Kid?" she glanced up at me, not as far up as it used to be I mused. Her eyebrows rose in question. "I'm pretty sure I've been beyond 'kid' for at least 6 months, Jake." She continued to stare at me with her questioning eyes.

I looked up over her shoulder to see Bella watching us through the glass wall, listening to the exchange no doubt. I turned my gaze back to Nessie. She was either unaware of our audience or was getting to the point where she just didn't care because she didn't seem the least bit disturbed by someone overhearing the turn our conversation was about to take.

Time to diffuse the situation…this conversation will happen soon I'm sure, just not now…not with an audience…this would be between Nessie and I. "Yeah, sorry Renesmee. Hey is there any human food in there?" I started towards the house again and she followed close behind like I knew she would.

Several hours later, I sat back on the Cullen's couch with a full stomach and a relatively light heart. The majority of the party guests had filtered out into the back yard, attempting the organization of some kind of game, I wasn't really paying that much attention. The day had been hectic, and to be honest I was anxious for a bit of peace and quiet. Nessie joined me quickly, as was the usual. If I was in the room she usually found her way to me. She lay down across the couch; her head nestling into my lap like it was meant to lay there.

"Happy Birthday, Ness. I'm sorry it took me so long to get a chance to tell you that." I spoke quietly. She didn't need me to shout, and I was in no hurry to disturb the quiet moment with death glares from Super Dad.

She said nothing back, just kept breathing quietly in and out. I felt a small natural smile creep across my face and without thinking I reached out and grabbed her wrist, lifting it gently and placing her hand on my warm cheek. The first images that crossed my mind were of her and I; over and over and over again…all of them quiet happy moments like the one we were sharing now.

"I'm happy for a minute together as well," I whispered.

I felt her fingers curl and then lay flat on my cheek again. The images changed to a succession of her last 6 birthdays, more specifically, her opening the gifts I'd given her.

"Are you hinting at something?" I hedged. I never gave her my gifts until after her parties. They were never anything big, but I knew straight from her memories that they meant a great deal to her….the little trinkets I made.

I felt just a flash of her frustration in her memories, and then her hand pressed a bit harder into my cheek and I saw an indistinct memory…her sneaking up from behind me and taking me to the ground.

I chuckled. "Are you threatening violence? I thought your parents raised you better than that." The image in my head changed, I saw myself chasing her full speed and taking her down quickly. "Ha! So it was _me_ that steered you wrong? …figures," I scoffed, "I'm always to blame." I felt a giggle shake her torso momentarily, and then she shifted and looked up at me.

"Well?" she spoke quietly, and her face held no sign of the violence she'd just shown me. Her eyes were bright and eager, a little grin on her perfect lips.

"Oh I dunno, Ness…I thought you were an adult now…adults don't get birthday presents."

"Jacob Black!" She very nearly shouted.

"Alright, alright…jeez. Earlier today you were scolding me for calling you a kid, now you yell at me for calling you an adult…make up your mind woman!"

"I'm an adult that will still get a present for every birthday between now and eternity." She said smoothly without missing a beat.

"Right. Well you'll have to wait until later. Your gift this year is a little bit _different_."

She was intrigued…I could tell from the fragment of a visual I got before she pulled her hand from my cheek and sat up.

"Really?"

"Yup, actually after everyone leaves you should probably nap cause we are going to be out late."

Her eyebrows rose slowly, "really…" she stared at me.

I desperately tried to keep my face straight. I knew what she was probably thinking without her hand on my cheek…it was probably very similar to what I was thinking. I'd decided a long time ago that I would just let it happen naturally, and I could tell that it was beginning to naturally happen.

I sat up and patted her leg. "Really. Really." I said before standing up and heading out back with the rest of the party guests, leaving her on the couch to consider what was to come.

It was still relatively warm outside for the beginning of October; we drove with the windows down even though the sun had already stained the sky a deep pink. It was quiet. She wasn't asking her usual twenty questions whenever I tried to keep a secret from her or surprise her with something. Her curiosity wasn't a result of her not trusting me, but rather just that…curiosity. Nessie couldn't stand to not knowing what was happening.

She'd talked to her mother before we left. I didn't know what they talked about and I didn't ask. I expect that Bella is savvy as to what had already begun, even if it hadn't actually happened yet.

I looked over at her and couldn't stop the smile that crept across my face. She had her hand out the window, her long curls blew lightly in the breeze and when the setting sun flickered on them, I got to see my favorite color in the whole world.

She looked over, caught me staring, and a smirk found its way onto her contemplative face. "What?"

"Nothin'."

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

There it was. I knew it was coming. "And ruin the surprise? No way!" We were close to where we were stopping, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I was having fun keeping something from her, it didn't happen often. I didn't feel the need to keep things from her…a feeling I hoped she returned.

I turned onto a gravel drive that snaked up to my small "thinking" spot, a place I hadn't actually shared with anyone else. Sure, the pack knew about it but they didn't dare follow me here. Edward and probably Bella now knew about it because I wanted them to know where we would be. Edward had been completely against it at first, even though he could hear my thoughts and knew my intentions were completely virtuous (for the most part). Bella had spoken to him, and he'd agreed…again, something I didn't question.

I stopped the car, cut the engine, and turned to watch Renesmee take in her surroundings. "You brought me to the woods." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, "Wow…thanks, Jake!"

I let a chuckle escape my lungs in a gust of air. "I knew you'd like it."

"You're serious?"

"Uh-huh."

She was speechless and I was quite enjoying it, but that was enough mean…it was time for some, what did Bella always call it…dazzle.

"That isn't _all_, Nessie," I began, "you honestly think I'd just bring you out here and then drive you home? …c'mon now!"

She looked a little shamed, but not enough to force me to feel bad for misleading her. There was also still a burning curiosity in her warm brown eyes. I got out of the car and stretched. I didn't usually drive up here, I usually ran and my body was stuff from being cramped in the driver's seat of Nessie's tiny car.

She followed my lead and once she was out she saw the small campsite I'd arranged this morning. "We're _camping_?" She turned her questioning eyes on me.

I nodded, gauging her reaction. As difficult as it was to believe, we hadn't ever been camping before. We had hunted at night before, but this was different. A first in several ways. The first time I'll share my sacred place, the first time in well over six months that we've been out of reach of Edwards prying gift. It was nice to think that our thoughts would be only ours tonight…it was finally time for a discussion that I'd been both dreading and dreaming about for several years.

We ate, well I ate and she insisted that she'd rather find something later. I didn't argue, and I didn't tag along when she excused herself for a few minutes. We spent most of the night goofing off and playing. I made her eat a s'more, claiming it was sin enough that she'd gone this long without ever having one. We teased each other and played in the fire, into which she threatened to throw my shoe at one point. It was so easy to be around her. So comfortable…like there hadn't ever been a time when I didn't have her. I enjoyed the easy conversation; it was so different from the emotional one that was fast approaching.

It was time to redefine the word love. Did I love her? Absolutely, more than life itself. Was I _in_ love with her? Not yet, but I was getting there…faster by the second. It was beginning to feel like I was losing control. A feeling I found to be both incredibly frightening and deliciously addictive at the same time.

I looked up at her, the glow on her face from the warm fire that neither of us really needed was indescribable. She stared back at me over the flames and something passed between us. Something wordless. Touch less. She licked her bottom lip and that something clenched in my stomach.

No more waiting. I stood and walked over to her, taking her hand in mine.

"C'mon, Ness. Let's go for a run." I drug her up to her feet and dropped her hand. "Give me a second to phase, okay?"

She nodded, and I ran far enough into the trees that I hoped I would be invisible to her sensitive eyes to phase, and returned to her quickly. We exchanged a glace before I took off into the forest towards what I'd really come up here to show her.

I ran, knowing she was following until I got to the cliff. The spot where you could see everything. Where the sky touched the Earth no matter where you looked. Nessie stepped up behind me seconds after I'd approached the cliff. She'd fallen back a bit when I slowed so that I could phase without an audience.

"Wow, Jake."

I looked over my shoulder at her. "Yeah." I reached around me and grabbed her hand pulling her to my side, "Just wait."

We stood in silence for a few minutes, and then eventually ended up sitting in patchy grass that led up to the edge of the cliff. It was still dark, but the horizon had begun to smolder with the approach of the sun. Nessie had taken my hand and had been playing idly with my fingers for several minutes…something she's done for as long as I can remember.

My mind raced, wondering how to approach the subject. I've never had a hard time telling her anything. What was I going to say? I love you? She already knew that…we exchange those words daily. Without anywhere else to start, and unwilling to torture myself any longer I went with it.

"I love you, Ness."

She sighed, long and deep. "I know that Jake."

"No…I mean…I, I'm beginning to fall…in love, with you." I turned to look into her face. Why was this so hard to say? This declaration that I've known was coming from the very first second I saw her beautiful face.

She smiled and nodded her head. "I know that already, Jake." She repeated herself.

I paused. "You do?"

"Of course I do. I'm a woman Jacob…we're perceptive creatures." Her expression was almost cocky; her eyebrows challenging me, a twinkle in the rich brown of her eyes.

I just continued to stare at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. I've never in my life been so jealous of Edward Cullen. She reached out and placed her palm on my cheek…thank God!

She showed me…me. It was me playing games with her, running with her, watching movies, coloring, talking, hunting…we were on family outings and get-togethers. Nothing about them fit our conversation. They were just memories.

"Nessie, I don't see-"she cut me off with a quick 'shh'.

"Did you see yourself?" She asked.

"Of course I did, but, Ness…"

"Look," she placed her other palm on my unoccupied cheek so that she was cupping my face in her hands.

It was me again…only more recent. First me looking down on her after the whole football thing, followed by a succession of her own memories of me. My reaction to her in a black dress after a shopping trip with Alice and Bella, I was clearly stunned. She showed me several instances where she caught me staring at her, a soft contemplative look on my face that could only be interpreted as love. The contrast between the two visions of myself was stark and unmistakable.

She dropped her hands and locked her eyes with mine. "You see, Jake? …you see why I already know?"

My heart was pounding. I'd been waiting to give her more time, I tried to keep it from her on purpose…and I'd failed miserably. She'd known for as long as I had. I guess it doesn't get much more 'naturally' than that.

The sun had broken the horizon, and was shooting burning rays of red and orange across the ocean. The small waves breaking on the shore could almost be interpreted as a fire. It was beyond breathtaking, and I usually couldn't take my eyes off it when I was up here by myself…but now? Now, I couldn't tear my eyes from _her_…not that I wanted to.

"Ness, I…" I didn't know what to say. "I'm not any good, I mean…this is, not…I can't, I mean I don't know-"

And that was it. I don't know if she just didn't want to hear me babble on any longer or if she was through waiting just as much as I was, but she slid her arm around behind my neck and hesitated for only a moment before she leaned in and touched her lips to mine for the shortest second of my life. I couldn't bear to open my eyes even when she pulled back just a fraction of a centimeter and waited. I could feel her warm rapid breath wash over my open lips, taste it on my tongue.

"Jacob…" her lips ghosted against mine as she whispered my name, "look at me."

I finally let my fear that this wasn't real go, and slowly lifted my eyelids. She was so close. We'd been that close before, more than once…just not in the last 6 months. I couldn't keep my eyes from examining hers. At this distance I could see all of the tiny flecks of green and gold that littered the brown.

I must have kept quiet a moment too long. "Jake, I'm sor-unn…" she began but she couldn't finish. I leaned in…closed the distance between us and caught her bottom lip between mine. Her shoulders relaxed and she responded gently…slowly. My fingers found their way to the crown of her head, winding their way into her soft curls.

I ended the kiss very much the way it began, so slow. I pulled back but held her head to me, touching my lips to hers once, twice, three more times before letting her go.

I opened my eyes to see that it was her that couldn't find the will to look this time. She was sitting so still, so quiet. If I couldn't hear her pounding heart and her rapid breaths I'd be worried. I smiled, reached out and ran the pad of my thumb so carefully over her closed eyelid. Her face cracked, and broke into a smile as her eyes opened.

"Better." She sighed.

"Better?"

She nodded. "That was better than I'd imagined."

I couldn't hold in the laugh. I was elated! I hadn't felt so lighthearted in a very long time. It was like everything was coming full circle. I'd loved acting as friend and guardian to Renesmee while she grew, but after just that one relatively innocent kiss I could already tell that being her companion was going to be even better…she was right. _Better_.

We ran back to the campsite hand in hand. It was slower, but I wasn't ready to let go of the night just yet. I'd told Edward and Bella that we wouldn't be back until after noon. As distasteful as I found the thought, both Nessie and I needed to sleep for a little while.

"We should sleep for a bit before we go back….your mother would kill me if she knew how little rest you've gotten tonight." I said as we reentered the campsite.

She slowed to a stop and examined the tents. "Separate tents?" she asked.

"_That_ would be your father."

"But we've slept in the same room hundreds of times."

"I know that…and you know that…" I paused, "and I'm fairly certain he knows that as well, he's just unwilling to accept it at this point."

"Right. Maybe we should just head home now…I'm really not that tired, like…at all."

I thought about it for a moment, just long enough for her to try and hide a yawn.

"Uh-huh…I don't think so. Besides, I'm in no hurry to get home to let daddy-dearest pick my brain." I said with a smile.

"Hmm, you win. We sleep." She turned and headed towards one of the tents.

I followed her slowly, and cleared my throat. When she stopped and turned I said, "first of all, that is my tent…"

"Oh."

"and second, after everything that happened tonight…after this pretty incredible birthday present if I do say so myself…you're going to make me go to sleep without a goodnight kiss?"

A smile found its way across only half of her perfect lips, which meant she was about to get snarky. "Oh, I dunno, Jake…it's not really technically _night._"

Two could play that game…and these two were the best. "Oh…I guess you're right," I said and started to unzip my tent. She was able to feign success for about 3.6 seconds and then she placed her hand on my shoulder. I stood and turned to face her.

"Do you see the sun?"

"Uh, not yet…it's back behind those trees," I pointed over her shoulder.

"Me either," she stood up on her tip-toes and realigned my world once more as she kissed first my top lip and then my bottom before quickly heading over to her own tent. "Oh and Jake," she said, already halfway through the small door, "I think I might be falling in love with you as well."

I groaned and climbed through the door as gracefully as I could. Life just got a whole lot more complicated…let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! This got a much warmer welcome than I'd anticipated! Another kinda fluffy chapter…still getting set up, there is to be trouble for our poor Jacob in the near future!

PS: Thanks go to Molly who ran beta for me on this last minute so that I could post before I left on mimi-vaca! You can look for another update early next week!

Song Rec for this Chapter: "The Longest Hour of My Life" by Everybody Else (this song is made of amazing…I'll be seeing them live at the end of September!). I also listened to "Fire" by Augustana...and while it isn't exactly appropriate seeing as how we are still in the Kindergarten stages of this relationship, it is an AWESOME song and served as background music for the last quarter of the chapter. Go. Listen. …now!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 2**

The drive home was quiet and a lot less awkward than I'd feared as I lay in the tent unable to sleep. Two hours to think after last night's events was probably a mistake. I had myself convinced that things would get weird, that everything would change and we wouldn't be able to be the friends that we once were. I was happy to discover that I was wrong.

I had given up trying to sleep after just two hours and got up to start packing. She joined me less than a half an hour later. With the exception of a few knowing glances everything was exactly the same. When she accidently spilled a bottle of water on my shoe, I chased her down with a cold one from the small cooler.

She still argued with me over who would drive home, but I won…just like I always do. We bickered over whom would control the music in the car…she won that one, like she usually does. Honestly I'll never understand what she sees in those blonde singing brothers…but Nessie is Nessie, it's usually best not to question her. I rolled my eyes at her choice and tried to hide my tapping fingers.

Those that were present when we finally arrived at the Cullen's home seemed to be in varying degrees of busy. No one acknowledged our arrival with anything more than a wave. Carlisle was sorting through a stack of documents that I won't pretend to know anything about; Esme was cleaning…the point of cleaning a house that never seems to get dirty still escapes me. Rosalie and Emmett were curled on the couch, deeply involved in some auto mechanics show…well, Rosalie was into it, Emmett was trying his hardest to distract her but she just kept swatting his hands away. Everyone else was missing.

I looked down at Nessie with the question in my eyes.

"They're upstairs," she said quietly setting her bag down by her feet. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee had moved back into the big home after only two years. The cottage wasn't realistic for a family of three when there was plenty of room in the big house for everyone; Edward and Bella used it for "getaways" now.

"Oh, that makes my life easier!" I said shrugging my shoulders and flipping over the back of the couch that wasn't already occupied. Nessie followed me, choosing to walk around the couch and settled next to me…just a bit closer than she usually does. Nobody questioned us at all, it was wonderful…perhaps this wouldn't be as painful as I'd originally thought. Ness laid her head on my shoulder and it wasn't long before we were both sleeping.

I have no clue how long I slept, all I know is that one minute I was blissfully reliving the previous night and the next I was on my back on the living room floor. It was dark, and Nessie was no longer on the couch. I looked around and quickly found the source of my rude awakening. Edward stood above me. He was glairing down in my direction; however the first thing I noticed was that his expression wasn't quite as livid as I'd imagined it would be.

"Stop dreaming about my daughter." His voice was firm but not threatening.

I moved to climb back up on the couch, "Sure thing, I'll start working on that right now." I rolled over and reclosed my eyes.

I heard him move away from me, but he didn't go far settling on the opposite couch. I tried to ignore the fact that there was a creepy vampire watching me sleep, but I just couldn't. I groaned and rolled over with more force than was necessary.

"Do you _know_ how much that creeps me out?"

"Do you know how much I _don't_ care?"

I sat up facing him, "What do you want? I _was_ sleeping."

"Hmm," he mused, "you didn't seem to have a problem not sleeping last night in the woods…with my daughter."

I rolled my eyes, I knew that's why he was here…didn't make it any less irritating at whatever ungodly hour of the night it was.

"We didn't, I…I mean nothing…" I stumbled. _Why was I stumbling!!_

"I know." He interrupted my rambling.

"Oh, that's good-what, wait! You do?"

If I hadn't been watching his face I would have missed the smirk that displayed there for a fraction of a second.

"Yes, Jacob," and clearly my still puzzled expression tipped him off that I had no clue _how_ he knew what happened last night, "…Nessie." He said simply. I glanced at the place on the couch where I'd seen her last. "We don't keep many secrets."

"Right. Well. If you didn't wake me to dig through my thoughts for details about last night, than why did you wake me?"

"You don't have to be awake for me to hear your thoughts, and you are awake because I can still hear your thoughts while you sleep," he paused, "…I understand, Jake, I do. But that doesn't mean I want to hear all about it from the source, she _is _still my daughter." He finished.

"Yeah, you are aware we mortals can't control what we dream right?"

"Yes, which is why I helped you wake up."

"You pulled me off the couch."

"You kissed my baby."

"She's not a baby."

"She's _my_ baby."

I dropped the subject, or so I thought. _She doesn't look like a baby, _I thought spitefully. I really couldn't control my thoughts…something I was clearly going to have to practice I realized when a pillow collided forcefully with my head.

"Sorry! Jeez!" I said, righting myself and tossing the pillow back at him.

"Look, Jacob. I'm not here to argue with you. Yes, I know that Renesmee is a grown woman now. Yes, I know that there is no way I'm going to be able to stop her from falling in love with you…trust me, I've spent a significant amount of time pondering possibilities. And no, I'm not going to do anything to make this any harder on you or her…I love her, I only want what's best for her and after being in your brain for the last seven years I can't deny that she won't find someone more devoted than you."

"That's great, I was worried that-" He cut me off.

"But! That doesn't mean I'm giving you permission to take her away right now. She may be an adult, but she is still relatively naïve." He paused, almost like he couldn't find the words he wanted to say or the will to speak them.

I waited.

"Jake, just please…don't, hurt her."

"Oh gosh! Edward, I would never."

"I know that. Just, take it slow…you guys have eternity, you know."

"I know."

We exchanged just a few moments of silence that were so filled with warning and promise they might have been able to render the entire conversation we just had pointless. Edward nodded, stood, and started for the stairs.

I cleared my throat, "Where is Nessie?"

He paused halfway up, "She's in her bed, where she belongs…don't even think about it."

"You'd know if had."

"Oh, and Jacob," he started back up the steps, "When the time comes for her to marry you, as I'm sure it will; if I have _any_ reason to question the pure white dress Renesmee will be wearing…I'll kill you myself and then buy her a puppy to fill the void. Got it?"

"Sure thing, Pops!" I responded without missing a beat, chuckling as I lay back down on the couch.

Nessie woke me the following morning by jumping on me. I think I'm going to start sleeping at home more often so that I can wake up peacefully all on my own every once in a while.

"Get _off _me, you're heavy," I mumbled into my pillow.

"No I'm _not_," and then as if to prove her point she started bouncing.

"What is it with you freaks and not sleeping?"

She stopped bouncing, "I sleep."

"Not nearly enough, why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?"

"I'm going hunting with Mom today, I just wanted to say goodbye."

That got my attention and I turned under her so that I could see her. "All day?" My eyebrows pulled in against my will. I hadn't anticipated being away from her today, though I guess it wouldn't be _that_ bad…I have some things that need to be taken care of and I haven't been home in two days.

"Well, yeah." She looked like she was afraid I'd be upset with her.

I moved to sit up, dumping her on the couch next to me. I reached out a hand and ran my thumb down her cheek, smiling. Her warm skin sent a little thrill up my arm.

"That's cool; I need to get in touch with the guys anyhow." I heard footsteps on the stairs and I'm not sure why but I pulled my hand away from her face and put an inch more between us. She questioned my abrupt movement with her eyes. It wasn't unusual for us to be touching, especially with her gift, but for some reason it was different now. Regardless of the innocent nature of the touch, it seemed so much more intimate than it used to.

I ignored her glance, "You'll call when you get back, and time doesn't matter." It wasn't really a question.

"Of course!"

"Are you nearly ready to go Renesmee?" I heard Bella call from the other room.

"I am!" she called back, jumping up and pulling me to stand with her, I did so reluctantly. "I'll miss you." She said looking up at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Won't I see you tonight?"

"I know…I'll still miss you." She put her hand on my cheek and shared with me several quick memories. I was absent in all of them, and in all of them she was drawn down with varying degrees of melancholy. "I always miss you when we aren't together."

For some reason feeling her memories and hearing her say that played with the rhythm of my heart a little bit. I always suffered a little when I wasn't near her; it was something that I'd gotten used to. However, it had never occurred to me that she might feel the same way. I assumed the dull ache I felt when she wasn't close was just part of the imprinting, something that didn't necessarily go both ways.

"I'll miss you too, Ness," I smiled. She leaned up on her tip-toes and brushed her lips across mine. I wanted her to linger, I wanted to reach up and touch her hair…to hold her to me. But, I didn't because I opened my eyes and they locked with Bella's over Renesmee's shoulder. She didn't look upset, but she also didn't look ready to congratulate me with a pat on the back.

Nessie's hand traveled from my cheek down under my ear and her fingers curled in the hair at the back of my head. She tried to pull me to her once again. I took two quick steps backwards very nearly losing my balance in my haste. Her eyes snapped open and she looked hurt.

I reached up and ran my fingers through my hair, trying my best to make her understand without having to actually say anything. Bella cleared her throat then, and understanding flashed across Nessie's face. She was stuck, frozen.

"I'll…see you later, Ness." I prompted.

She came to then, "Yeah, see ya."

As Nessie turned and left me, Bella caught my gaze again. "Hello, Jake." She spoke softly to me but didn't budge from the place she was waiting.

"Hey, Bells." I did my best to smile. Why hadn't I thought about Bella and her reaction to recent events? Hadn't she been the one that tried to kill me when she first found out I'd imprinted on Nessie? I'd been overly concerned about Edwards's reaction and completely forgotten about the one person that could actually cause me serious harm…_huge_ mistake.

"We'll talk later." She said, before turning and walking out the back door with her hand on her daughters back.

I didn't linger after Bella and Renesmee left, having no desire to hang out in a house full of vampires. I phased quickly and started home. Almost immediately, I wasn't alone.

_Jacob! Where've you been? Not that anything exciting has been happening around here. It's been pretty boring, actually, we need something-holy crap! _Seth's thoughts were interrupted when he finally shut up long enough to hear me.

_Yeah…_

_What are you gonna do? Oh my gosh, did Edward kill you…are you horribly maimed? Is that why you've been MIA for two days since? _

I rolled my eyes, _No Seth._

_Well crap…hey would you mind, like, faking a broken arm or something?_

…_What?!_

_I kinda made a little…wager with-_

_You what. _I deadpanned.

_Well it wasn't technically just me, I'm just the only one that was sure…you know. Hey, what if I give you half!!_

_If I were you, I'd quit now Seth._

_But, it's a lot of money and-_

_Shut up, Seth._

_Fine, but I'm going to remember this, Jake._

The remainder of my short run home was quiet. There wasn't a whole lot of need for us to phase anymore. We did so out of necessity now and that was it…just to retain the ability to phase; keeping us from aging.

It had taken a while to sort out the whole double alpha thing. The main factor to settling things was the lack of trouble. There really wasn't any need for anyone to be handing out or taking orders from anyone. We live together pretty peacefully now. There haven't been any vampires in the area in well over three years, and three years ago it was just some friends of the Cullens. We haven't heard anything more from the Volturi at all, but Alice is always watching for that just in case.

The afternoon passed quickly, though my thoughts were consumed with Nessie. I hung out with the pack for most of the day and then had dinner with my father. The guys paid for their bet. I wasn't that upset about it, it was actually kind of funny. They were all very supportive of Nessie and I…not that they had a choice; imprinting affects the pack as a whole.

"It's about time!" Quil said, smacking me on the back.

"It's only been seven years, Quil." I replied.

"Yes, but the last six months have been difficult for more than just you, bro."

"You just wait dude…just wait."

"Nah, I've still got what…six more years at least before I even have to worry about thinking about it."

I rolled my eyes, but only in understanding. Quil and I, while we were always really close, have grown closer over the last seven years. We were the only ones that could actually understand each other's situation…as different as they were. Claire was ten now, and her and Nessie had also become close friends, finding a confidant in one another. She's been thrilled lately, as Claire has started to sway from her dolls…shifting her interest to the more frivolous interests of the pre-teen girl; music, shopping, boys.

It actually makes me laugh; my situation was so much easier in that respect. Nessie had known all about the imprinting compulsion and what it entailed from very early on. It was a decision that we'd all agreed would be for the best. So, she has always been somewhat prepared for what happened the other night. I never had to sit and listen to her carry on about other boys. That isn't something that Quil is struggling with really, he knew it was coming and knows it will pass…it's just something else to deal with.

"Right, well I'm all done _worrying_ now," I grinned.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Seth interjected, "I crossed paths with Bella and Nessie earlier…" he trailed off. The guys laughed amused with the mental fight playing out in their heads no doubt.

"Nah, she wouldn't hurt me."

"Dude! She tried to kill you seven years ago!" shouted Embry.

"Yeah, but it'd really piss Nessie off if she hurt me," I paused. "You have seen Ness pissed off before, right?"

The room got quiet. The fact that Nessie's temper could rival that of a werewolf wasn't secret to anyone there. They'd all dealt with her anger at me through my thoughts enough over the last seven years to know that she could be…stubborn.

The conversation carried on much the same through most of the evening. When my phone rang and I jumped up and ran outside to answer it, I could hear the loud bouts of laughter and ridiculous imitations of cutesy conversations between couples in love floating out through the open windows.

"Hello?"

"I miss you," her sweet voice was like aspirin to a headache.

"Are you back?"

"I'm not home, no."

"Where are you? I thought you were only going for the day, I'm tired of hanging around these imbeciles." I said that nice and loud so that my voice would carry through the windows into the now quiet room; full of my friends no doubt straining to hear my conversation.

"Jacob! That wasn't nice." She giggled.

"Their ego's will heal, I'm sure." I paused, not forgetting that she'd said she wasn't home yet. "So, where are you?"

"Around."

"Around?"

"Yep."

_What the hell? _She wasn't usually this evasive; she was messing with my head.

"Renesmee, where are you?"

"Am I in trouble Jake? Only my mother calls me that."

"Nessie."

"Turn around."

"What?

"Turn around, Jacob."

I turned slowly. She stood next to a tree, far off across the property that Sam and Emily's house sat on. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. She started towards me, slowly…allowing me to get away from the house before we met. She had no doubt heard what had been going on inside while we were on the phone.

I pulled her into a tight hug and was complete again. I held her there for a long moment before letting her go enough to talk.

"Did you have a successful hunting trip?"

"Yes! The time with my mother was…enlightening."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah, we'll talk when we get back."

"I'm actually exhausted now, did you have plans other than coming here to get me?"

She shook her head, "No, I just didn't want to stay away from you any longer."

I took her hand and started walking towards the car. Seven months ago and those words would have held a completely different meaning; seven years ago and they would have probably induced vomiting in me…but now…now I could only empathize with her.

I peeked in the window and said a quick goodbye to the pack and then drove Nessie and I back to the Cullen's house. When we arrived she pulled me by the hand towards the stairs, and her bedroom. I hesitated and cast a pointed look towards her parents sitting on the couch with the rest of the Cullens scattered around watching a baseball game. She dropped my hand and skipped over to her parents, leaning over the back of the sofa to kiss her father on the cheek.

"Hi, Daddy."

Edward took his arm from around Bella and reached around her and pulled her into a half hug. "Hey, Baby."

She leaned in and placed a hand on his cheek and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and concentrated on whatever she was showing him. When she pulled her hand away, he looked up at her and gave a slight nod.

"Thank you," she whispered and then she stood and started back towards me. Grinning she passed me and headed up the stairs; stopping about halfway up to look at me still frozen in indecision at the bottom of the steps. "Coming?"

No one in the living room had moved. I shrugged my shoulders and started up after her. Apparently Edward trusted me, and Bella had decided to save our "talk" for tomorrow; I wasn't going to argue.

I followed her up to her bedroom, the only bedroom in the house that was actually used for sleeping. Her room always seemed to me like the most lived in room in the whole house. It was completely her, organized disarray. Not overly girlish in color scheme, but it was clear this was a woman's place.

I fell against the small couch that was tucked against the far wall and watched her as she tucked some things away and put on music. She didn't seem overly interested in starting in on conversation; I looked around for something to hold my attention other than her and picked up a book off the floor. It was a school book. She'd been homeschooled by her family out of necessity…she couldn't vary well attend public school when she appeared to age years within months.

"Advanced Physics: Pre-Med?" I questioned her, letting the book fall back to the floor. _Lord knows I have no use for that one!_

"Um, yeah. That was actually a birthday gift from Dad." She said absently.

"Hmm, and to think all I got from him was a car."

She stopped. "It wasn't my whole gift, and you got the car because he's paranoid…you drive me around."

I laughed. "That is probably true…doesn't make me want your present any more though."

"A little educated reading might do you some good."

"Who needs books when I have you?"

"What's that supposto mean?"

I couldn't stop the smirk, "Well, clearly you know…everything about…ya know, everything." I stated matter-of-factly emphasizing with my hands.

She thought about that for a minute.

"Hmm, I concur."

"You would. I thought we were going to talk about your "interesting" enlightening experience with your mother this afternoon?"

She didn't answer, but dropped what she was doing and walked across the room and sat with me. Her head on my shoulder, the music she'd put on earlier the only noise in the room aside from our breathing.

"Ness?"

"Why did you stop me from kissing you this morning?"

_What? _"You know why, your mother was standing there."

"So."

"So, I didn't think she needed a show…did you?"

"You know, she was actually under the impression that we'd hit this milestone long ago and were just hiding it from her."

"Really?"

"Yep. She said this afternoon that she expected this last year and thought it'd happened months ago."

I was silent. I hadn't known that. Why hadn't Edward cleared that up for her? Perhaps she still doesn't share all of her thoughts with him…and perhaps, contrary to my belief, he doesn't share _all_ of _my_ thoughts with her. Interesting.

"She's not upset," she whispered, "she's happy for us."

I swallowed. She was running her fingers around my knee absentmindedly. Something she's done before, but once again, every touch seemed to have more purpose now. That touch certainly felt like it had purpose. I shifted and slid away from her a bit.

"Why haven't you kissed me again? Why are you afraid to touch me now, Jake?" She whispered.

"What? …I, I'm not."

She reached out her hand and touched my arm. I saw every single move away from her I'd made since we'd arrived home from the camping trip. Her feelings with those memories were overwhelmingly rejected.

"Oh, Nessie." I sighed. "It isn't like that at all." I pulled her into my lap and hugged her to me. "We haven't had a chance to talk about this yet. It shouldn't have waited so long, better late than never I guess though."

"About what?" She spoke into my chest.

"Everything…what this means for us."

"What does it mean, Jake?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

She scoffed, "That's helpful!"

I laughed, "You're the smart one, how come I'm the one that has to have all of the answers?"

We were quiet for a long drawn out minute. I ran a hand in small circles on her back, while she played with my hair that was barely brushing my shoulders now.

"I…I just, I don't want to rush anything, Ness." I started quietly, "I don't want to ruin it."

"You can't ruin it, Jake." I could almost hear the eye roll in her voice.

"Fine. I want to savor it," I smirked, "How about that? …we have forever in front of us Nessie…forever. That's a really really really really really real-" she punched me in the gut.

"I get the point." She laughed. It was good to hear her laugh after her voice only minutes ago seemed so anguished.

"Trust me, it's not that I don't want to touch you…quite the opposite actually. For some reason I'm hyper aware of every touch we share now…I'm still trying to figure this out, for me I mean." I paused, "does that make any sense?"

"Yes." She said simply and then she sighed. I understood her frustration, but it was unnecessary.

"I love you," I held her tighter and kissed the top of her head that was tucked under my chin, "always, Ness…always."

She didn't respond aloud. Instead she pushed her palm into my chest and showed me what she was feeling. It was staggering. Too much for one person, having her love and mine all in my head. I gasped and she pulled herself out of my grasp a bit to look up at me. I didn't wait for permission; I leaned in and caught her lips with mine. It was so much more intense than it had been this morning, or even the previous night. She responded quickly and with fervor. I was overcome with sensation; the smell of her hair that I now had my fingers in, the taste of her tongue that kept teasing my lips, the feel of her fingertips on my chest…my shoulders…my neck.

I gasped and turned my face away from hers, heaving in lungful after lungful of air. She buried her face in my neck, and I could feel her breaths quick on my heated skin as well.

"Woah," She said between breaths.

"Yeah."

After several minutes she sighed and started to relax against me. The music that she'd put on had changed to a CD of quiet piano music, probably mixed by her father. It was full of soft, slow, sweet melodies; and before long I was sure she'd fallen asleep. I carefully stood and laid her in her bed, covering her up with the quilt that was crumpled at the foot. I set the stereo to turn off in 20 minutes, turned off the dim lamp that was lighting the room, and stepped out quietly closing the door behind me.

I said a quick goodbye to the family on my way out, explaining that she'd fallen asleep and that I'd be back in the morning. As I ran back home I thought. I thought about what this really _did _mean for us. I thought about what she'd said and shown me. I thought about the way she responded to my touch. Like she was so ready to be kissed, and it occurred to me that I must be her first kiss. That was something that I'd always assumed, and taken for granted. The other night wasn't just _our _first kiss…it was _her_ first kiss. I smiled into the night.

Things couldn't get much better than this, could they? There wasn't anything that could take this away now that I had it…was there?


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Here you go. Sorry this one took a bit longer than the last. It's going to be like that from now on because I'm taking two classes right now and my third job is starting back up this week. I like to keep the chapters nice and long…so expect lengthy chapters with a few extra days in between 

PS: Extra Thanks go out to MJ, who not only Beta'd right quick for me…but also served as a major inspiration/idea bouncer when I got a bit overwhelmed this time around ;)

Song Rec for this Chapter: Artist Rec instead of just a song…cause I can't pick just one…and I don't have a whole heck of a lot of time to sift through. Go check out Matt Wertz. He's dripping with awesome-sauce…srsly.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 3**

It had been 8 years since I'd phased for the first time and the speed was still my favorite part. When I ran phased it was so easy to worry about nothing at all. The trees flew by so fast they nearly formed a solid wall on either side of me. My eyesight and hearing were so acute in my wolf form that when I ran everything almost seemed to slow down rather than speed up. I could hear a hiker miles away snap a twig under his foot and smell a bird of prey devouring its meal up in the tree tops. It was for this reason that I knew the changes in my relationship with Nessie had begun to distract me on a whole new level.

I didn't see or hear her until she was right in front of me. My thoughts were consumed by the only girl I have been able to see clearly for the last seven years. I tried to turn and ended up losing my footing; effectively sending myself careening across the forest floor until I was unceremoniously stopped by a large boulder. I didn't move at all for a long moment, maybe she'd think I was dead and feel bad for scaring the piss out of me.

"Bwahaha! Get your butt up off the ground, Jake."

Or not.

I turned my head to peek at her and she was folded over, clutching her torso in obvious amusement. Her bursts of uncontrollable laughter ebbed and she lifted her head and peered at me only to start all over again. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I trotted through the trees and out of sight so that I could phase with some degree of privacy, and so that she could get a hold of herself.

"Not funny, Bella!" I said emerging back into her view.

She turned to face me, "It was so, and you know it. That may have been the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"Your undead life must be a lot duller that I'd originally thought then."

"Perhaps that's why I keep you around," she said around a smirk. "For entertainment."

"You _keep_ me around?" I asked aghast.

She giggled, "Surely you didn't think we'd let you hang around all the time if we didn't think you had a purpose, did you?"

"Right then…I'll just go back home." I said calling her bluff.

"No, you can come over," she paused grinning at me, "You've served your purpose for the day."

"Don't make me hate you, Bella."

"Don't act like you ever could, Jacob."

"Was there a purpose to all of this?"

"All of what?"

"You know," I gestured with my hands, "the whole 'freaky statue, scare Jake half to death' thing you were doing in the middle of the forest."

She chuckled. "How did I catch you off guard by the way? You should have been able to see me long before you did."

"I guess I was distracted, what's it to you?"

"Just wondering," she started to wander around, touching trees lightly with her fingertips. "…distracted, huh? By what?"

"None of your business!" There was no way I was going to own up to being as consumed by her daughter as I was…not out loud just yet anyhow. Besides, she was stalling. "Purpose?"

"Oh right. We need to talk; I knew this spot crossed the path you take to get to our house and I knew you'd be over at some point this morning…so I waited." She stated matter-of-factly.

Oh. Here we go again. I waited for her to begin; this was something that she felt like she needed and it was something that I'd give her without making it any more difficult, because I cared about her.

She stopped and looked up at me, "Renesmee told you we talked." It wasn't a question.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy for you guys, Jake…really I am."

"That's what Ness said." I was still wary. Perhaps she was satisfied with Edward's warnings to me where Ness and I were concerned. I still found it difficult to believe that she didn't have _any_ 'special' words for me though.

"Why do you look like you don't believe me? Why are you watching me like you are waiting for me to attack you?"

"You tried to kill me over this seven years ago…forgive me for being a little wary of your reaction to me kissing your daughter." She flinched. Regardless of the fact she was apparently the most controlled vampire in the entire history of vampires or something like that, she still felt shame over the sparse mistakes that she did make in those early years.

"If I had wanted you dead over this, Jake, don't you think it would have happened by now?"

She had a point. "True enough. So uh, if you didn't come out here to scare me to death..." I trailed off.

"Are you going to tell her, Jake?" she said after a pause.

I knew what she was talking about immediately. She wanted to know if I was going to tell Nessie the _only_ piece of our past that she didn't know about. Nessie has always been under the impression that Bella and I have always been best friends…and nothing more; which is technically true, just not completely truthful.

I drew in a deep breath and let it out, closing my eyes.

"I don't know."

"Jake, she needs to know."

"I know that." I opened my eyes.

"By that, I meant that she'll be pissed if you don't tell her."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"You're not a woman."

"Thank God for that, I don't think I could handle all the drama you guys keep bottled up in your heads!"

She ignored my comment. "She'll want to know," Bella spoke softly all joking aside.

"I'll tell her…okay?"

"Soon." She started walking away from me, toward her home. She paused and looked over her shoulder, "before things get much more complicated." She shot me a knowing glance. I stayed in my human form, caught up with her, and ran the rest of the way to the Cullen's home by her side.

While I could never give up what I'd received in return, there were still times when I wished we could just go back to being Jake and Bella. Sure she was still Bella, but she was Edward's Bella, not mine. The changes in her habits took some getting used to, as did her appearance and smell for that matter. And, as much as I like to think otherwise, there had been changes in her personality. How could there not have been? No one could go through what she went through and come out the other side completely the same. It all boiled down to the fact that I'd always rather have any one part of her as my friend, than not have her at all. That's why I stuck around so much…that and I'm eternally linked to her daughter.

Several weeks passed and my impending conversation with Nessie nagged constantly at the back of my mind. I couldn't figure out a way to broach the subject. _Wanna hear something funny Ness? I was your first kiss and your mother was mine….hahaha, ha….ha. _To be completely honest, I hadn't actually thought it would be an issue, but ever since my conversation with Bella I'd had a growing concern for her reaction to knowing that I'd once (and not so long ago) loved her mother as more than just a friend.

_What if it really does prove to be a big deal to Ness? What if this is something that we can't get through? What if she finds me repulsive after finding out that I'd kissed her mother? _

_Ew, that really does sound messed up!! _Leah intruded on my inner monologue. I was running wolf for the express purpose of being able to think without distractions.

_Get out of my head, Leah! _ I growled at her.

_Oh, did you finally figure out how to do that? Did you discover that little secret before or after the start of the Mr. Robinson routine? _

_Shut up, Leah. When I want your opinion on things, I'll beat it out of you._

_Ohhh…Kinky._

I was _not_ in the mood. It wasn't often that I played the alpha card, but that was exactly what I did. _Phase, Leah. Now._

She disappeared from my head without another word. We all got along with Leah most of the time. There were however moments when the more…charming aspects of her personality just became too much for me to take. She was still struggling, but she wasn't the only female wolf anymore. When the Cullens invited all of their best friends over for the Volturi Barbeque seven years ago; we ended up with several more members. She had become a lot less cynical about life when she wasn't the only one like herself…she wasn't alone.

I turned and headed south, I needed to see Ness. She had noticeably stopped changing in the last few weeks. Her hair continued to grow at an alarming rate…but that was it. It was like her body had decided that she was a woman and that was that. Our relationship had continued to grow as well, but very slowly. Which is why I wasn't really concerned over telling her about the whole Bella thing right away. However, Bella's ever increasing death glares were an indication that if I didn't see to it that Nessie learned the truth soon, than she would.

Ness met me outside when I arrived, like she always did. She sat on the porch steps, waiting patiently…or so I thought. She stood as I approached and smiled when I pulled her into a hug.

"I've been waiting all afternoon for you, where have you been?" She spoke into my neck, refusing to let me go. I hugged her tighter.

"I was out on patrol." I gave her a half truth, I _was_ out on patrol.

"Oh." She still hadn't moved away from my grasp, "you didn't mention it."

I chuckled, "Were you worried?" I joked. She didn't respond aloud, I just felt her nod her head against my shoulder. I pulled back a bit and looked her in the eyes. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I can't control who or what I worry about any more than you can."

"Fair enough." I conceded and then leaned in and brushed my lips across hers briefly…too briefly for her. She reached behind me and held my face to hers and attempted to deepen the chaste kiss. It worked for just a second, until I remembered that we were still standing on the Cullen's front porch.

I pulled my face from hers, "Ness." I chastised.

"What?" She asked innocently, leaning down and pressing her lips onto the soft skin just below my ear.

"You're parents are inside."

"Yeah, so? They can't see through walls." She moved to the other side.

"Nessie." My will was crumbling, it was barely more than a whisper.

"Hmm?" She was working her way back up towards my mouth. There was little more in the world that I liked more than the feeling of her lips on my skin, and it was something that I didn't feel as often as I'd like to, because my thoughts were usually within hearing distance of Edward. _Edward!_

I pushed her away from me just before she hit her destination, "They can't see through walls, but your father can definitely hear my thoughts...which are less than noble at the moment."

She bit on her bottom lip guiltily, and it very nearly made me as nonchalant about displaying our affection publicly as she was. There was a loud crash from inside, and we both took a step apart; vampires didn't 'accidently' make loud noises.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not." I stepped around her and attempted to enter the house, but she grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Did you have plans for tonight?"

"Not really, why?" There was a twinkle in her eye. This was a bad thing….she was planning something.

"I wanna take you somewhere," she shrugged, "it'll be fun, I promise!"

"Why am I getting 'bad idea' vibes then?"

She rolled her eyes, "I dunno, Jake...you always have 'bad idea' vibes," she did a poor impression of my voice.

"Uhh, probably because you 'always' have bad ideas? Ya think? …just a theory of mine."

"Don't be an ass."

"He can't help it, sweetie." Rosalie came strutting out the front door with her body guard in tow.

"Hey, nice to see you too Rose!" I said as cheery as possibly. She sniffed, put on a sour face and continued to walk on past us. I grinned, and turned back towards Nessie. "Hey Nessie, did you hear about the blonde that tried to steal a police car?"

She smiled. "No."

I raised my voice so that I knew the retreating Rosalie would hear me, "She saw 911 printed on the back and thought it was a Porsche." I heard Alice chirp with laughter from inside the house. I'd been saving that one because I knew Alice would appreciate it. Alice and I got along well.

Rosalie stopped and turned, "Are you ever going to stop telling your lame blonde jokes?"

"Are you ever going to stop being a lame blonde?" I countered.

She rolled her eyes and continued into the garage with Emmett. I turned to Ness and gave her a high five. It was all in good fun and Rosalie knew it, but Nessie was the only one in the house that she wouldn't condemn for participating.

Less than 45 minutes later we were running. She insisted that we didn't need the car; so I followed her through the thick forest toward some obscure place she'd found hunting I'm sure. After what turned out to be quite a significant run she sped up and out of sight just as I broke through the trees into an open meadow that held a strange sense of déjà vu for me.

I returned to the cover of the trees and phased before re-entering the wide open area. Nessie was nowhere in sight, and I couldn't pin down why this place seemed so familiar to me. It was unsettling; I spun around taking it all in.

"Ness?" I questioned.

No response.

"Renesmee?" I tried again.

Nothing. I began to wander around the edge of the perfectly circular space, looking deep into the trees for her. I knew she was hiding, biding her time in attempt to catch me off guard. It might not have worked if my mind hadn't been so distracted trying to figure out what distant memory housed this strange clearing. Without any sound as a warning she slipped her tiny hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" she whispered.

"I dunno, there are so many possibilities out here in the middle of nowhere."

Her soft fingers twitched and one of her memories filled my mind. It was a conversation between her and her mother. They spoke softly, their conversation filled with giggles and sighs…it was recent. The scene changed abruptly and they stood in this clearing; Bella explained an early encounter with Edward that took place here. After only a few moments I got the gist of the conversation; Bella was telling Renesmee about the first kiss her and Edward shared. It was a moment she'd never told me about, but I immediately knew why this place was so familiar. This was Edward and Bella's meadow…this is where the pack and I had saved her from that vampire after Edward left her.

That was such a private moment between her and her mother; I wondered why she had shown me…why she had brought me here. Her hands slid down from my eyes resting on my shoulders, but she stayed pressed behind me.

"Nessie, why are we-"

"Shh," she cut me off. She leaned up and her hot breath saturated the hair that covered my ear, sending a thrill down into my stomach. "This is a place for firsts, Jacob." She whispered.

I sucked in a lungful of air and swallowed. How did this woman have the power to do this to me with seemingly no effort at all? I couldn't think properly, _what did she mean firsts?_

"Ness, I…don't," I didn't understand. The fingers on her left hand shifted, pushing aside the collar of my long-sleeved cotton shirt and sliding underneath just enough to make contact with my skin. I saw us, sitting on the Cullen's couch about a week ago. We were watching a movie…everyone else was either gone or upstairs. It was some silly romantic comedy that she'd insisted on watching. I honestly didn't pay a whole lot of attention to it, my thoughts consumed once more with telling her about her mother and me. That was until she'd reached out and started running her fingers over my chest, pulling me closer to her…then my thoughts were devoted to her and her proximity.

This memory was before the change in the direction of my thoughts had taken place…she _had_ been watching the movie. She was showing me the part where the two main characters, having spent the entire movie hating each other finally fell together in an intimate embrace. It wasn't anything too gratuitous…but her purpose in showing me that was clear. Her purpose for bringing me here was suddenly clear. Firsts.

My eyes snapped open and I took three significant steps away from her. I couldn't bear to look at her. I shook my head. "This can't happen, Ness. Not here, not now."

There wasn't even a second before she was right behind me again. "Don't you dare pretend you don't want this, Jacob Black…don't you dare." Her voice wasn't quite a whisper. Her arms wrapped around me and one hand slid under my shirt, resting high on my stomach. I was treated to her memories of all of our recent moments alone…one right after another. Kiss after kiss, touch after touch, soft sigh after soft sigh…and the motivation behind them. I saw my own desire flash in my eyes clearly through her memories and felt her desire for me. It was strong. Too strong. My breathing hitched and my stomach clenched. I stumbled forward, falling to my knees.

I turned around and sat on the grass looking up at her, trying to regain my composure and my breath.

"That's cheating."

She didn't say anything. Her expression was one I'd never really seen before; she looked...rejected and hurt. I had never had to deny her anything before; I realized suddenly I had to tell her no for the first time. I couldn't give her what she wanted. Not right now, and not just because her father had threatened my life. We weren't ready yet. I wanted to do this right…what was the point in rushing when we had eternity.

I got to my feet and reached for her, but she turned her head away. I stepped close to her anyhow and pulled her into my arms. She leaned her head on my shoulder with her face turned in towards my neck.

"This had better not be about my parents." She mumbled into the hollow of my throat. I shook my head and held her tighter.

"Then why don't you…want me?" Her voice broke at the end.

I pulled back just enough to look her in the eye. "Renesmee…" I shook my head, baffled at where she was finding reason for me turning her away. How could she think for one second that I didn't _want_ her? "You know better. I _know _you _know _better." I reached a hand up and placed it on her cheek. "What I would give to know what you're thinking, or better yet to be able to share my thoughts with you."

She closed her eyes. "Why?" She whispered.

"Ness, I don't see how you can think-"

"No," she cut me off. "Why not?"

"Oh, Ness." I leaned in and touched my lips to hers. "I never said never, just…not, now." I spoke against her mouth.

She paid me back with a kiss of her own before pulling back. "Why not? Why does the timing matter when time holds no significance for us?"

"For just that reason. We have forever, I don't want to rush anything…I love you too much to be careless."

"I love you too, Jake. I do."

I smiled…she understood.

"Besides," I shrugged, "I'm very much enjoying where we are at right now." I pulled her lips to mine once more. I could kiss her all day and not grow tired of it. It wasn't just like I'd spent my whole life waiting for her…I really _had_, and now that I had her my whole purpose was to keep her. To savor her.

We did spend several hours in the meadow; kissing and talking…being alone. It really was a beautiful place, almost like a sanctuary. Conversation passed between us so easily; it always had. One way or another, our chatter drifted back to the place where we were. She explained the conversation she'd had with her mother about the significance this place held. She told me she knew immediately that she wanted to share it with me, and even asked Bella if it'd offend her if she brought me here.

"It's so romantic, don't you think?" She was sitting crossed-legged in front of me; playing absently with my fingers again.

"Um," what was I supposed to say to that? I didn't want to think about Edward and Bella romantically any more than they probably wanted to think about Renesmee and I. "Yeah."

She sighed, "You know, first loves and all." She smiled up at me, and I should have seen it coming but I was distracted by her face…again.

"Who was your first love, Jake?"

"You." I answered without thinking.

"You were 17 when I was born, Jake. Do you expect me to believe you spent all of those years alone…pining for me?"

_Shit. Here we go, well, at least I don't have to bring it up_.

"Um, no."

"Then who was your first kiss, Jacob? And don't you dare try and tell me it was me."

"Uh, no?" _Why did that sound like a question…pull it together and spit it out, she won't care. _"You know when your dad left for a while?" She knew the whole story, well with the one tiny exception.

"Yeah, when you and Mom really became good friends. Of course I do, but I wanna know who-" She stopped, realization dawning across her perfect features. "What…?" she spoke the word slowly.

I nodded. She looked stunned.

"Jake, what…how, why. I mean…I need to go."

"Ness, it was nothing…wait!" I reached out for her, but she'd already risen and started away. _Great! Now I'll never catch her. _

I hadn't expected her not to let me explain. I was sure once she let me tell her about it, it wouldn't be a big deal…Honestly, it was no big deal. Bella and I had been over long before we even began. She had always been meant for Edward and, though I hadn't known it at the time, I'm sure now that the base of my connection with her was that she would one day give birth to Nessie.

I tried to follow her for a while, but she'd taken off in the same direction we'd come and I kept getting our trail from earlier confused with the way she had actually gone. I figured that she'd end up at home sooner or later, so that was where I headed when I finally gave up.

When I arrived at the Cullen's a short while later, she wasn't there yet. Edward and Bella sat in the living room alone. Edward looked up at me when I walked in without Nessie with questioning eyes. I shook my head.

"Bella, can I talk to you for just a second."

She stood and walked with me to the other room without a question. I knew he'd know everything that was being said, either by hearing it or though my thoughts….but I needed to feel some degree of privacy while we talked about this.

"Nessie took me to your meadow this afternoon."

She didn't look surprised. "I knew she was planning on it, we've talked quite a bit-"

"I know," I cut her off. "We discussed it this afternoon, along with a number of other things…including our past." I shot her a meaningful glance. She knew what I meant.

"How'd it go?" She asked, though I'm sure she was able to guess knowing that I arrived back from the meadow alone.

"She took off before I even had a chance to explain. I thought she'd come here to talk to you…clearly I was wrong."

"She'll be back. It'll be okay, don't worry about it, Jake…she loves you too much to stay angry over it for long."

That did offer some degree of comfort. We headed back out into the living room. She'd settle down and return and then we'd work through this. As we passed by the stairs a door upstairs slammed shut with force catching our attention, and less than a second later Alice was standing in front of us.

Edward was by our side immediately. "What is it Alice?"

"The Volturi…I didn't see them coming...I couldn't see…something must have changed, someone must have a second purpose that doesn't involve…" Her weak voice trailed off.

"What…why!" Bella exclaimed. "For Renesmee?"

Alice shook her head slowly from one side to the other. "No, I'd have seen them coming for her…for any of us

"Who then?" Edward demanded.

She didn't respond, she simply held up a tiny arm and pointed a slender finger at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Alright…sorry for the delay. I am thinking about this daily, just so you know. I just haven't had a minute to write. I started classes, so now I'm working 3 jobs and taking two university classes…good times. Also, I'm an auntie again! My sister had her third baby on Friday so I've had a LOT to keep my busy. I'm going to try shorter chapters with a shorter wait time between them. I've been trying to keep my chapters as close to 5000 words as I can and this one is only just over 3000…so we'll see how it goes!

Again, thanks for reading and for your positive response…its those reviews that finally got me to sit my butt down and get this out.

**PS: **Gold stars for my own personal little Nessie, Molly!! She is my muse and my beta…and therefore I heart her hardcore!

**Song Rec:** Ok, so I listened to a lot but at the end…and you'll know the part I'm talking about when you get there you have to listen to "Kissing You" by Des'ree (you can find it on youtube) It is EPIC heartfail! GLEE

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight.

The turmoil that turned within me was in stark contrast to the calm of the short conversation that transpired in the small group of individuals standing at the bottom of the stairs. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I was scared...and the last thing on my mind was myself.

The voices fought to break through the haze clouding my hearing.

"I didn't see them because they were coming for him, for them...and I can't see anything to do with any of them. You all know that." Alice defended.

"Then how do you know they are coming for them? How do you know they are coming at all? What's the other purpose?" The rapid-fire questions flew from Bella's mouth.

"I, I don't _know_ for sure...but what other explanation can there be? I've been watching for it; I'd know otherwise." She insisted. "I don't know what the other plans are that let me see them coming, or who has them for that matter...I just see them coming...I need some time to concentrate."

"How soon?" It was Edward's simple question that woke me up. It was the most important demand of Alice. _How much time did I have to get her away?_

My head snapped up and I looked into Alice's amber eyes. She stared back, "Days...maybe. I can't be sure right now; like I said, I need a minute to see."

"I have to find her." I started away from the group, making my way toward the back door. Instinct was taking over; every nerve of my body was begging me to seek her out. I'd nearly made it all the way out before a set of tiny but tremendously strong arms wrapped around my torso.

Bella hugged me close, I could not move. "She'll be fine Jake; there are other more important things that you need to take care of right now."

"There is nothing _more_ important," I growled, "Let...me...go."

"Jacob, listen to me. You have to warn the pack. You can't leave them without a chance to get away."

"I will...after I've made certain that she's safe."

"She'll be fine, Jake. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself...besides, they won't be here tonight," She looked over her shoulder at Alice for confirmation of the promises she was making. Alice must have shaken her head because she didn't retract them.

I swallowed, trying to see reason. She was right of course...but that made very little difference when every cell of my being was focused on just one thing. I stopped trying to break free of her grasp, and she let me go.

"Fine," I conceded, "but I'll be back soon to get her."

"Jake, listen, we'll figure this out. There isn't any need to do anything rash without thinki-"

I didn't hear much else, I left. I took off towards the thick forest that surrounded the Cullen's home, phasing as soon as I was sure I was out of sight. A million emotions raged within me; frustration, anger, hatred...despair. _How was I going to fix this?_

They didn't understand my need to get her away. I couldn't leave her here...not in any sense of the word. If the pack decided to stay and fight, the attempt would be futile; we would all die and she would be alone. If we decided to run, not only would it kill me to be without her; but when they got here, who's to say they wouldn't develop a new interest in Ness? _GrrAhh! I can't DO this alone! I can't even stand to think about it!_

_What are you freaking about, Bro? _Quil questioned in my thoughts.

_Finally! Those freaks from Italy got bored and developed an interest in us. They are on their way, and there isn't any way to know exactly what they want or when they'll be here...and I can't find Ness, I told her about Bella and I and she lost it and left, and I can't ima-_

_Dude, whoa. Slow down. The Italian vamps are coming...for us?_

_Yes._

_That makes no sense. Why would they wait seven years before coming back? If they wanted us either dead or even for something else altogether, why didn't they act sooner?_

_Because there was a disagreement over who drew the shortest straw...QUIL! I don't know!! Who cares? Did you hear me tell you that Nessie is pissed at me and I can't find her; all while there are vampires who may or may not want kill us on their way here as we speak?_

_We aren't technically speaking..._

That was it...I was gonna kill him. _Quil. Stop thinking and go find everyone. _

I didn't have time for this, I knew what I needed to do...I needed to take care of my pack and then I needed to find Nessie and get the hell out of here. When I got home I phased and filled my father in on what was happening. He understood, as I knew he would. He told me to just do what needed to be done; I hugged him and left to find my other family.

They were waiting for me a few miles north of La Push. I phased and looked out at their solemn faces. Quil must have given them the little bit of information that he had. They waited for me to give them the rest. How was I supposed to begin to tell them there was someone coming to kill us?

"What's going on, Jake?" It was Sam that broke the silence first. His face held concern and I knew now who it was for. I understood that he didn't fear for himself at all...seven years ago I might have thought that to be the case, but not now.

"Um, I'm not completely sure." I stated rather bluntly.

"Well, what are you sure about? We'll start there." Someone else spoke up.

"Alice saw them coming, they are on their way. She doesn't know what they want...just that it has to do with us because she couldn't see them."

"Then how does she know they are coming at all? If she can't see them when their intentions are directed toward the pack..." That was Leah.

"Alice said one of them must have a new purpose or job; she wasn't sure and I left before she could figure it out."

It was then that the commotion broke out. Everyone seemed to feel the need to voice their opinion about what needed to be done. It was loud and confusing and my mind was still screaming at me to go find Ness and deal with this later. This didn't feel right; the need to be with her had been nagging at me...getting stronger since I left the Cullen's house.

"Stop." I didn't have to shout, I just used an air of authority and they listened. "We will get nothing accomplished this way!" Everyone was silent.

"Sam," I looked in his direction, "What are your thoughts?"

"Jake, I don't know...we really can't decide anything until we know a little more; like what they want. But the one thing I know is that I don't want them anywhere near the Rez if we can help it."

I nodded in agreement.

"Leah?" I turned toward her.

"I say we greet them head on, Jake. There isn't any-"

"No way!" Quil shouted. "There is no way I'm letting them get anywhere near Claire. We need to go...get out of here!"

"That'll do us no good, Quil...isn't there one of them that can find anyone anywhere?"

I nodded, remembering. I hadn't thought about that...to be honest I hadn't thought that far ahead at all.

Quil started to argue with her again, a few others agreeing with him.

"No," I stopped them, "Leah is right...running will be pointless. They are coming with a purpose and us leaving isn't going to keep them from getting what they want." I looked down, my own plans dissipating. "They'll follow."

"So we stay and fight?" Someone shouted from the back.

"No." It got quiet again. "I need to go talk to Alice and find out more." _And find Nessie._ "Go home; let your families know what's going on. I'm going to go find out what I can about their intentions. We'll meet back here in two hours."

I didn't have to repeat myself or answer any questions; everyone followed my orders immediately. I turned around and took off, not even stopping to phase. I ran without thinking until I was on the Cullen's front porch once more, I took a moment to regulate my breathing and went in without knocking.

The small group that now included all members of the Cullen Family stopped talking and looked up at me. I noticed immediately that Renesmee wasn't with them, I was hoping she'd have come back by now. _She should have come back by now._

Edward's expression changed and he stood, making his way to me too quickly. "You haven't seen her." It wasn't a question.

"Of course not, I spoke with the pack and returned here...I have to know what else you know. Running is pointless and so is staying to try and fight...I was hoping that she'd have come back by now...I didn't realize that she was-"

"She did," he interrupted me, "We told her what was going on and she said she was going to go find you."

"And you let her leave!" I nearly shouted.

"Of course." Carlisle said. The rest of the Cullens had stood and joined us by that point. "Renesmee is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and we had no reason to believe there was any immediate danger in the area...Alice has confirmed that."

_Oh no...Couldn't they see? Didn't they know about Nessie's tendency to over-react...to think she can fix anything...alone? _I had no idea where she could be...or if she had really even gone looking for me as opposed to heading out to head them off, hoping to convince them only God knows how, to leave us alone.

Edward watched my expression as he listened to me worry in my thoughts. I let my eyes meet his in a challenge. _Tell me I'm wrong...tell me not to worry._

He stared at me for a second that seemed to last at least an hour. "I can't." he finally conceded.

"That's what I thought. I'll be back, I've got to find her." I turned to leave and I heard Edward follow me.

"I'll help you."

We were at the edge of the forest surround the Cullen's home in seconds, and I didn't know where to start. Panic started to cloud my thoughts and 'worst case scenarios' started playing through my mind. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Jake. It's ok. We'll just go get her...it'll be fine." Edwards's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You don't understand. I, we...she left me upset."

A familiar small half smile played across his face and my heart ached for Nessie. "She's a woman, Jake...get used to it."

"Easy for you to say...your other half has already committed an eternity to you."

"Ha! Trust me, as someone that knows what goes through her mind...Renesmee is committed to you."

That was difficult for me to believe when the last expression I saw cross her face was a mix of confusion and hurt. I needed to find her...to know that she was okay; that _we_ were okay.

"You head back towards La Push," Edwards interrupted my tortured thoughts, "and I'll head out in the opposite direction."

I nodded in assent before taking off into the woods. I didn't detect any new scent trails, but that didn't mean she hadn't come this way. I circled La Push twice, checked First Beach, and even headed up towards my cliff, but turned around after I found that she hadn't been that way at all. I headed back to find Edward, hoping he had her sitting on the couch of their home...preferably lecturing her for making us all worry.

I was close when I heard the ear piercing scream. I had no clue who it had come from...but I knew it was from that house. I pushed harder and rushed to phase and dress barely finishing before bounding through the front door.

Alice was on the floor in apparent grief, Bella at her side. Everyone else was looking around, the confusion and anxiety in the room enough to make someone sick.

"What is it?" I asked, and no one even looked up. "My God, what's happened?!" I fell to my knees next to Bella and Alice.

Alice looked up at Bella, "They've got her, Bells...that was the change that I didn't see-" Her voice broke, "I'm...s-so sorry."

Bella stood up and looked around, but Edward wasn't back yet. Her eyes locked with mine and she fell into my arms. I wrapped her tight to my chest and felt her quietly and tearlessly sob. How was I supposed to comfort her when I was falling apart inside? _I knew I should have looked for her earlier...I had a feeling...I knew...what am I...how am...oh gosh!_

Alice pulled Bella from me and wrapped her in her arms. I stood and looked around the room; I knew people were talking because I could see their mouths moving...the gestures they were making to ensure the meaning of their words were understood. I heard nothing. I didn't think it was possible to feel this twice in one day.

Every fear and concern I'd felt this morning was being realized. My worst case scenario was playing out in real time. I had to do something, but was frozen on the spot where I stood. I willed my feet to move...to run, but I was no more successful than I would have been if I'd been telling someone else's feet to run.

I started backing away from the group. No one noticed my retreat, they were all too wrapped up in their own grief...grief that was nothing compared to what I was feeling. _Nothing. _

The noise, tension, and fear in the room caught up with me when I bumped into something hard...a wall? I turned around and found Edward glaring at me. He hurried around me and dropped down beside Bella. I didn't stay to find out their thoughts or plans. I turned and ran. Ran hard and fast for home...I needed my passport and some cash.

It took me minutes to gather the things I needed and I was on my way; I was in my car heading towards Seattle and the airport. I hadn't stopped to answer the questions that my father was firing at me or take the time to care when he had picked up the phone and started calling people. There was no time. I hoped I was wrong, that I had all the time in the world, that they had no intention of hurting her. Unfortunately I already knew the reality of what the Volturi were capable of. I pressed my foot down, shoving the gas pedal into the floor and flying past a small Toyota Prius on the expressway.

My plan lacked detail and any kind of order or sense...but it was all I had. I had to have her back...and the only way I saw to do that was to go get her. I had no clue how I would convince them to hand her over or keep them from killing me in the process. But, I _knew_ she was alive...I could feel it. I'd know if she had died.

I boarded the first plane to Italy that I found, and stared out the window into the fading sunlight with growing despair and too much time ahead of me to think. Sleep eventually took over and I was with her once again.

We were out on my cliff; no _our _cliff...was that really just weeks ago? She was so happy. Her hair blew around her face, the soft curls lifted easily in the gentle breeze. Everything was so clear, that's how I knew I was dreaming...that and I was not only experiencing the dream but also watching it as a third party observer. None of that mattered however, I'd take that little peace of mind my subconscious had to offer, and I'd do it without complaint.

I pulled her closer to me and dipped my head into those bronze curls. Just one deep breath and I was complete again. As if I were a puzzle with a piece missing and just knowing that scent one more time let me put that last piece into place with a defining click. I suppressed a sob. _Why did I feel like I was saying goodbye? This was a dream, shouldn't I be able to control it...feel what I wanted to feel. Why wasn't it the escape it should be? ...Why did I still know where I'd be when I woke...why did I still feel that anguish? _

She pulled back from me with a deep look of concern plaguing her striking brown eyes. "Jacob." She stroked my cheek slowly from top to bottom. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't speak. I tried to swallow around the lump forming in my throat and couldn't.

"Jacob?" She questioned again.

I shook my head and pulled her mouth to mine. She responded hesitantly, still unsure about my actions. All it took for her to forget my apparent grief was the tip of my tongue on her bottom lip. Her fingers wound tight into my hair and she parted her lips. Kissing her was like breathing after being underwater for seconds too long. It felt so good…so perfect, even in this dream…knowing it wasn't real. I could feel the electricity generated from her touch in every cell of my body, and I instinctively pressed my entire body closer to her, meeting her limb for limb and inch for inch.

She took a step back and I stumbled with her deepening the kiss even more. My breathing heaved and I took another step into her. She backed up just one more step and her foot slipped on the edge, sending several loose stones plummeting into the dark water far below. My grasp in her hair wasn't enough to hold onto her and I screamed as I felt my fingers slip through her hair. She fell…and I watched.

As I watched her body disappear into the angry water I jolted awake.

I looked over at the frightened passenger next to me and rubbed my face with my palm, heaving in deep breaths.

"Holy Hell." I whispered. I looked down at my watch. The flight was nearly over which was a good thing; I'm not sure how much more of this I could take.

Once the plane had landed in Rome, I immediately headed in what I hoped was the direction of the rental cars praying that my relatively young age wouldn't be an issue.

It wasn't. Unfortunately, there weren't any cars available and the guy didn't know when they would get one in. He said it should be within the hour. I didn't have that kind of time, but I also didn't have a choice. I couldn't very well walk to Volterra and I was sure it would cost me a fortune to take a cab; plus they wouldn't speed and I was in a hurry. So I sat…and waited…while the only reason I had for living was off possibly being tortured by sadistic bloodsuckers.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: I'm going to quit apologizing for the long waits. Expect them, and then when/if they don't happen it'll be a happy surprise! LOL ____ Because it's been two weeks I feel like I should re-cap you...last time on Seven! Nessie was snatched by the Volturi (we don't yet know how or why) and Jake went after her alone. He's waiting in the airport in Italy for a rental-car so that he can get to her (giggle that sounds so lame when I put it like that)._

_Anyway, I hope you are enjoying. Sorry about the cliffy ending...it was either here or somewhere much worse...you'll thank me about halfway through chapter 6 for stopping here, trust me._

_PS: __My MJ pulled through for me again this time...this chapter is here because she lit a fire under me. Thanks for your encouragement Doll!_

_Song Rec: "Everything You Are" By Green River Ordinance ...EVERYTHING by them is AMAZING! Go check them out on Youtube!_

_Disclaimer:__ Unfortunately, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight._

I leaned back and waited. My mind raced through as many possible scenarios as I was willing to consider. There were many possible outcomes to this encounter that fought for dominance in my thoughts...I hushed them as best I could. I was unwilling to consider that Ness might not make it through this. My own life mattered so little to me at that point; if Nessie died so did I. End of story. In my mind there wasn't any risk at all; the _only _person that absolutely had to make it back to Forks was her.

A heavy tap on my shoulder pulled my mind back to my body. I turned and started standing expecting the car rental guy. "FINALLY!" I said a little too loudly in my exasperation. I fell back onto my seat once I actually looked at who had been tapping me.

"My sentiments exactly! Man, my butt hurts after sitting for so long on that plane!" Seth smirked down at me and Leah stared at me around his shoulder.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked turning away from them and settling back into my uncomfortable airport chair.

"Damn it." Leah swore, "he really is that dense...now I owe Quil!"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Seth settled in next to me. "Oh, everyone insisted that you'd be expecting someone to show up...you know, to come after you. And Quil swore on all that was Holy that you wouldn't have even thought about it...that you wouldn't have had a spare thought to give us, even if you'd wanted to."

"He put money on my egocentricity?" I raised an eyebrow at Leah. "And you bet _against_ him?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was banking on you thinking that we all actually _care_ about you."

"Clearly you do...seeing as how you are here and all."

"Well, it's a loose definition of the terms 'we' and 'you'...I couldn't very well let the kid come after you alone now could I?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away from her. I wasn't in the mood for this right now. We sat in silence for several minutes before anyone talked again.

"So uh, not that I'm doubting the flawless plan that I'm sure is brewing in that big ol' head of yours...but, um...why are we still sitting here?"

I looked back up at her slowly, taking in a deep breath. "Because I can't get to Volterra without a car." I answered dryly.

"Are you kidding me?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "You're sitting here while Renesmee is in the hands of the Volturi because there aren't any rental cars?"

"It was also proving to be a quiet time for me to think about what I'm about to do," I paused, "'was' being the operative word in that sentence."

Both she and Seth stared at me like I'd just proclaimed that I was switching to an all blood diet.

"What?" I asked.

"You, you just took off without a plan of any kind?" Seth questioned quietly.

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"What if, you know...what if they'd been waiting or something?"

"What else was I going to do, Seth?"

"Oh I don't know," Leah spoke up, "Let us help you?"

"I couldn't do that for two reasons: First, I didn't have the time; and second, there was no way I was dragging the entire pack into this mess."

"Oh that's a real mature attitude to have about the situation."

_Whoa, is she questioning my integrity? _"I agree. I'm alpha, Leah...it's not only my girl in trouble but _MY _pack that I've got to protect. It is no one's responsibility to be here but mine. In fact, I think you should take Seth and go back to Forks now."

Seth jumped up. "We aren't going anywhere, Jake."

"I don't need you here, Seth. I can handle it on my own...the fewer people here, the lower the chance of people getting hurt."

Seth shook his head slowly back and forth. "No, Jake. We aren't going anywhere...well, not until you do at least. You were preaching a minute ago about it being your responsibility to protect the pack...what you forgot was that as members of your pack we also have responsibilities."

"Not if I say otherwise, you don't."

He sat back down. He knew I was right, all I had to do was to make it an order and both he and his sister wouldn't have any choice but to board a plane and leave me here alone. He was quiet for a moment and I didn't interrupt his thoughts. Leah surprised me by sitting back and holding her tongue for the first time in...ever. I assumed that she didn't really care all that much about what happened; she was only here for Seth.

"We could help you."

I Scoffed. "Alright, Seth. What are you going to do? Die as a diversion while I grab Ness? ...I don't think so."

"Of course not. You underestimate me, Jake. Don't forget who it was that helped Edward get rid of those two really strong vamps up in the mountains...and that was more than seven years ago. I'm not a baby anymore."

I sighed. He was right of course. The fear I was feeling for him was better suited for him several years ago; we'd all done a great deal of growing up since then.

"Please, Jake. Don't make me leave and have to worry about you for the next three days."

He was killing me. I actually had begun to consider Seth as a younger brother to me. Of course, I considered all of my pack mates to be siblings...but Seth held a special place now for some reason. _How could I put him in direct danger by letting him stay? How could I send him away, letting him think I didn't think he was strong enough?_

"Alright, stay. But you _will_ follow my orders! And if those orders are to run, you will run...got it?"

A wide grin formed across his face. "Got it!"

Someone tapped my shoulder from behind again. I turned and saw the car rental guy this time. I stood and walked around the chair to speak directly with him.

"We've got a car in now, sir. However, it's also our most expensive model, and uh," he paused looking at Seth and Leah, "I'm afraid it only seats two, so it won't work for you if you are going to have additional companions."

"What is it?" I asked, concerned less with the number of seatbelts and more with how fast it would get me to Nessie.

"It's an Audi RS 4 Cabriolet."

"Perfect. Get it ready, so I can get out of here."

He took off in the other direction and I turned to Seth and Leah.

"What kind of airport car rental place rents out new model sports convertibles?" Leah asked in disbelief.

"Clearly, Italian ones. We don't question fate Leah...and that is exactly what this is." And with that I turned and headed toward the counter to sign the papers.

Less than a half an hour later I was racing down the highway towards the tiny fortress that held my Ness. My thoughts raced, filling with memories of her. I was sure Seth and Leah had been talking, but I had no problem tuning them out. I was lost in the closest thing my mind could come up with to this current situation.

Renesmee was only 2, but that was close to 8 for her. She had started to become much more independent...constantly testing her boundaries. She detested the safety lines set for her by every part of her family, including myself. She constantly insisted that we didn't need to know where she was every second of everyday, and that she knew what she could and couldn't handle. I remember thinking that I should trust her and her judgment of her own abilities, and still not able to control the overwhelming need to protect her that constantly consumed me.

That afternoon hadn't been any different from the many that preceded it. There hadn't been an argument or anything even...she just disappeared. No one saw her leave. She was there with us talking and laughing one minute, and the next she was gone. We didn't even know which direction to gaze into. Our heightened senses hadn't left us blind for long. I caught up with her in no time; she'd caught the scent of something appetizing and didn't think we'd even miss her.

She wasn't hurt at all, and probably wasn't in any real danger at all. However, that didn't excuse or erase the overwhelming feeling of terror that had filled me from head to toe for the ten minutes when her whereabouts were unknown.

That feeling, that...panic...only scratched the surface of what was coursing through me right now. I couldn't describe what I was feeling even if I'd tried. There were no words. The fear that she was scared or in pain mingled with the anger at her for taking off without me there to protect her in the first place.

I knew she was still alive...I could still feel her. That was an exciting perk of imprinting. I could feel her...I'm not sure what I was feeling; just that if she weren't alive, I'd be the first to know. I tried pushing the gas pedal further down, but it was already resting on the floorboards of the car.

I let out a heavy sigh and glanced over at my unexpected companions. They looked ridiculous. Leah was crouched on Seth's lap. There wasn't anywhere else for her to go; I wasn't going to give up this beautifully fast vehicle for something bigger and slower that I would have had to wait even longer for. It was her turn to take one for the team.

She caught me staring. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She sneered.

"Perhaps...just a little bit." I couldn't stop the satisfied grin from spreading across my face.

"Jerk."

"Yep." I trained my eyes back on the road.

"So." She left off.

"So...?" I questioned.

"So, when exactly are you planning on sharing your plan with us?"

I paused just to piss her off, "Plan?"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Ow!" Seth exclaimed. "You just elbowed me in the face, Leah!"

She didn't spare him a second thought, but did settle a bit. "You're really leading us into this without any kind of plan?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not."

"Well then what exactly are we about to do?" Seth asked.

"Um...we are going to get captured." I answered quietly.

"Excuse me?" Leah deadpanned.

"I said, we are going to enter the city and let them come to us. They'll be waiting I'm sure. If they've got her and she's still alive, then they are waiting for someone to come after her. They'll be watching for us."

"THAT! is your plan?" Leah very nearly shouted.

"Well...that's not alllll of it, no." I defended.

"Oh lord, here we go. God, please grant me patience and knowledge; knowledge to keep myself from getting murdered and patience to keep me from murdering Jacob." She spoke to the ceiling of the car.

"Honestly, Leah. Stop being such a drama queen. It'll be fine. Besides, there isn't any way to avoid getting caught _and_ there isn't any other way into their secret lair."

"Their secret lair...Jacob?" Her tone questioned my sanity. "Do you think you are playing some video game? Are you aware that you are playing with the lives of others here?"

_Okay, now she was stepping over the line. _I spoke slowly and very clearly. "There isn't _anyone _that better understands the severity of the situation. Do not question my grasp of the gravity of what we are about to do again." She was quiet.

"Besides," Seth broke the uncomfortable silence that had filled the car. "What would you call it? It's an old abandoned prison and series of underground catacombs full of bloodsucking fiends. I think 'Secret Lair' fits nicely."

Leah elbowed him again.

"We are going to get caught, it's the only way in and quiet honestly it's going to be unavoidable. Once we are in, I'm sure they'll separate us. I'm not positive what they want from us, so at this point it's difficult to plan beyond that. If they don't separate us, me letting you know the developing plan is won't be a problem...if they do, then someone needs to phase once it's safe so we can keep in touch."

"Sounds reasonable." Leah allowed.

"Beyond that...I don't know. I told you guys not to come. This is going to be dangerous. Do you want me to take you back?"

"No!" Seth spoke up immediately. "Leah's just got her panties in a twist because she can't stand not knowing what is coming."

"I do not Seth. I care about the safety of everyone involved in this just as much as you do. I said that sounds reasonable...I was just trying to iron out some details because we are about 2 minutes from our destination." She looked up and nodded her head in the direction of the gate. It stood tall and impending.

I slowed the car as we approached. There wasn't anyone there to stop us from entering like I'd been expecting. In fact, as we entered the city I was surprised at how different this was in every way from what I'd been expecting. There were people living here! Lots of people...just living regular lives. Young children played in the narrow allies while their parents worked in and around their homes.

_How did these people live here like this? Did they have no clue at all? How could they not know? _And then a thought occurred to me that hadn't before; I'd never had the necessity to think it before. _How, with so many bloodsuckers in the area, were there none like us to protect these humans?_

I parked the car and we got out. I waited a moment for Leah and Seth to stretch their cramped legs. I found myself searching out shadowed alleyways and dark corners. I realized that I didn't even know what I was looking for. I doubted they wore the long dark cloaks that I remember them wearing for the two times I've actually encountered them. That would be too obvious to these mortals...wouldn't it?

"Well, fearless leader...you were so sure they'd be waiting for us. So, uh...where are they?" She leaned around a corner and then turned back to me with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know." I gazed at the buildings that surrounded us. "Watching...waiting to see what we are planning on doing I'm sure."

"Well," Seth said coming up beside me, "I'm starving! Let's go get something to eat while we wait to get captured." He started off toward an open plaza area that appeared to have a few restaurants in it.

I looked over at Leah, who appeared to be shocked at her baby brother's blasé attitude about the moment, and shrugged my shoulders. "He's probably right; we should eat while we have the chance...their room service menu is probably limited to liquids." I took off after Seth sure that she would follow.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note:**__ Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy. I'll try to get the next one out before another 2 weeks goes by...but you know how far my promises get you giggle! I'm looking forward to writing the conversation that is coming up so that just might be the inspiration I need! _

_**PS: **__Lots of love for my own personal cheer-squad, my MJ and MJ...You ladies make feel like less of a loser...thanks for that._

_Thanks to my reviewers as well! You guys make my heart smile!___

_**Song Rec:**__ My muse for this chapter came from two places "Never Let Go" by Hanson and "Hallelujah" by Hana Pestle, both are absolutely beautiful songs!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Unfortunately, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight._

I found Seth in the relatively busy plaza, seated and already halfway through something that looked like a cross between a sandwich and a pizza. He paused and looked up at me.

"Yours is on the way." He somehow managed to get out between bites.

"Excellent." I answered still carefully taking in our surroundings. I was still shocked by the volume of innocents living here; completely oblivious to what was happening around them. "I don't expect we'll have a great deal of time before we are...extended an invitation."

Seth stopped eating and looked up at me, mid-bite. "You really think they are watching," he paused to swallow the mouthful he was speaking around. "Like, right now?"

I nodded. "I'm sure they are."

"Dude, that's creepy as hell."

"Yup." I continued to look around the plaza. What for? ...I had no clue.

"So, how'd you ditch, Leah?" Seth asked around another bite of food.

The question caught me off guard, I looked up. "What?"

"Don't get me wrong; I'm not complaining or anything I just-"

I stood abruptly and he quit talking. I searched the plaza frantically for her dark hair, but found nothing. "Shit," I grabbed Seth's arm and drug him up. "Lunch is over, let's go!"

I darted back down the alley that we'd come through, letting Seth go so I could run faster. He stayed close behind; I could hear his heavy footsteps in sync with my own. I didn't see Leah anywhere.

Once we were back to the car I slowed to a stop and looked around, panting slightly. _Where the hell did she go?_

"What-" Seth said between heavy breaths "is going on?"

"I didn't ditch Leah," I said. "She's gone, and I have no clue where she went."

"Gone?" Seth said. I could see the panic slowly spreading across his face. He acted like Leah irritated him, but we all knew how much he loved her...depended on her. He started pacing, looking down connecting alleys and through windows.

When I reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder, he got still. "It'll be okay, Seth. We'll find her, then we'll find Ness, then we'll get the hell out of here; alright?"

He seemed to sober a bit, "Yeah." He nodded.

"That's a good plan, with one small exception." A cool voice sounded from behind us. I turned to see a dark figure in the shadows of the small alley crowded with garbage. _Where'd he come from? Hmm, oh well...here we go._

"Oh goody! Look Seth, our city tour guide has arrived! It's about time, seriously. This place is a maze."

"Your sarcasm is better kept to yourself." Whoever it was hadn't moved from their shadowy cover.

"Better for whom?" I said taking a step back, figuring he couldn't kill me right out in the open; at least I hoped he couldn't.

"Better for everyone involved in what could quickly become a delicate situation."

Renesmee's face flashed across my mind, clear as if she were standing right in front of me. I wasn't sure if it was because I missed her so much at that point, if his double meaning was _that_ clear, or if it was just his freaky vampire talent. I didn't matter, the effect was the same...I shut up.

"Good." His sneer cut through my pride like a warm knife through butter. It was nearly unbearable. But for her, I stayed quiet.

I looked over to Seth who was still frantically searching the dark alleys for his sister and locked eyes with him. I willed him to understand what had to happen now; to know that Leah would be okay. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and we'd already discussed that if we got separated, we should phase as quickly as possible.

"Come." Said our guide, our captor, my savior...taking me to my Ness. I nodded my head at Seth and followed the dark figure into the alley hearing his footsteps following close behind me. He took several turns, always staying in the steep shadows provided by the tall, old buildings. It wasn't long before I was completely turned around, unable to find my way back to the car even if I had wanted to.

We entered a building through what appeared to be a small side entrance. Just a short set of stairs and a plain door about half way down yet another shadow darkened alley. The smell once we were inside was very nearly unbearable. I caught Seth covering his face with his hand and shot him a warning glare. We had to play by their rules for a little while, and that included not offending them by implying they smelled bad.

There were a series of hospital like hallways: white, sterile, and empty. They were devoid of anything including side doors, wall decorations, and any other vampires. Eventually, we approached a set of ornate wooden double doors. Upon entering I actually felt my head whip back in astonishment. This was not what I had been expecting.

We walked right into what looked like a streamlined, modernly decorated waiting room; which fit the hospital hallways theme I guess. I felt Seth come to a stop close by me, situating himself not quite directly next to me; making sure there was no doubt as to who was indeed alpha here.

Our escort stepped up to a desk located off to the side and spoke with the female sitting behind it. Their conversation was too low and fast for even my ears to catch. I took that moment to reassure Seth.

Without looking at him I whispered low, "Seth, she'll be fine. As soon as they put us somewhere, I'll phase, as I'm sure she's already done."

"I know." He whispered back.

"If they separate us, phase. I don't think they mean to kill us; I assume they'd have done it by now if they did, so communication is the key. Once I know what they want I'll be able to come up with a plan to get us out of here as quickly as possible."

He didn't respond aloud, he simply nodded his head once; his eyes stayed trained on the wall ahead of us. I was worried. I wasn't sure if he was just taking the situation and his role as seriously as it was or if he was scared out of his mind; either way I'd never seen him like this before.

It wasn't long before our guide, whose name I still didn't know, returned to us. "Follow me." He turned and headed towards another door on the far wall. We followed without question.

As we headed down the hall I found that I couldn't keep it in any longer. I had to ask. "Where is Renesmee?" She was close, I could feel her. Every piece of me was aching to reunite with her. This was the longest I'd ever gone without seeing her and the pain I was feeling from it was tangible.

He slowed and glanced at me over his shoulder. "I'll take you to her shortly."

"I need to see her, I have - wait...what - really?"

"Yes. You got here faster than they were expecting and Aro is still gone. The others don't think it wise to make decisions without him, and we couldn't come up with a reason to keep you apart." A sly grin flashed across his face. "You'd be fools to try to leave before our business is settled. I just need to check with someone first."

"Business? Is that why we're all here? So it's safe to bill the plane tickets to the company account?"

He stopped at one of the numbered doors that filled the hall we'd been traveling down. This was all so weird. Where were the dank dungeons and holding cells? I'm not sure what I thought we'd find once we were finally here, but this sure wasn't it. He pulled a key card out of his pocket and swiped in through the card reader to the left of the door. The reader beeped twice and flashed green.

"Whoa! How many years do you have to put in before they give you one of those?"

"Your wit will get you nowhere here." He said quietly as he pushed the door open and gestured for us to enter.

"Yeah, I know. I can't help it...it's a nervous habit and your creepy 'Welcome to Hotel California' atmosphere around here has me a little bit on edge."

"I'll be back shortly." He rolled his eyes and shut the door with a resounding click. I evaluated our surroundings. Seth and I were in what appeared to be a small luxury hotel room, with a bathroom and a bed.

"This is freakin' ridiculous." I wandered around the corner to find a small table with a chair; there was even one of those cheesy beach scene prints on the wall over the bed. "Seriously." The only thing that was missing was a window...and I'm pretty sure that if I tried to open the door I would be unsuccessful.

The sudden sound of Seth phasing startled me and I whirled around. "Jesus, Seth!" I noticed with a mix of relief and humor that he'd at least taken the time to remove his clothes before phasing...he's quick.

He got quiet and lay on the floor, searching for Leah's thoughts I could only assume. He'd find her soon enough, my phasing wouldn't add any help at this point. I paced the room for a few minutes. I was anxious, both to know where Leah was and to be with Ness. _She must be ok...I can only assume she must be in a room like this one somewhere along this hallway...I wonder if I can find some way-_

I was startled out of my thoughts when Seth phased back, screaming. I turned my head away so that he'd have a second to dress and tried to decipher some of his shouts.

"Oh MY...GROSS! I'm going to KILL her...she's gonna WISH these vamps had gotten her like I was worried they had! BAH!"

I turned to see that he'd pulled his pants back on and was now repeatedly hitting himself in the head to accent his shouting and jumping around.

"What happened, Seth?!"

He paused and looked up at me, like he'd just remembered that I was also locked in the room with him. A look of disgust like I'd never seen before flashed across his features.

"Please, don't make me think about it again."

"How about we start simple: Is she ok?"

"She is until I get a hold of her."

"O...kay. Is she still in the city?"

"Not anymore. She was when we were looking for her."

"Where is she?"

"You know, I don't know. Somewhere outside of the city walls."

"Is she alone?"

Seth snorted.

"Will you just tell me what's going on!"

He grabbed his shirt and started pulling it over his head. "Leah is running with another wolf."

"Leah what?"

"Yeah. We went to have a sandwich and she went and imprinted...and I" he shuddered, "got all the gory details before she realized I had phased."

"Wait what! She imprinted...there are others here...like us?"

"Not in the city, and not exactly like us...look, Jake, I don't really know much about it...cause I was distracted by disturbing details of my sister making out with some Italian guy." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Seriously dude, it was nasty...I think I'm probably mentally damaged for life now, I'm going to need therapy; that's enough to make a guy never ever phase aga-"

"Enough, Seth. I get it." I cut him off. I started taking my shirt off so that I could phase and talk to her myself, but was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened again. _ So much for Leah. If she's imprinted I'm assuming she'll be fine...I have other priorities at the moment._

It was a different bloodsucker that entered the room this time. "You can come with me; I'll take you to her now." She said, then turned and started down the hall. I rushed to follow, hoping that Seth was tagging along close enough to see which direction we'd gone.

They were keeping her a lot farther from us than I thought. The female didn't stop until we reached the end of a long hall and stood in front of a door that was very similar to the one we just came out of. The female vampire produced the same key card that the other one had and slid it. I kept my mouth shut this time...the only thing I could think of was that Ness was on the other side of that door.

The door opened and shut quickly after we had entered. We stepped into darkness. There wasn't a light on at all. After my eyes adjusted I felt around until I found a small lamp sitting on a table and turned it on.

"Holy crap!" Seth exclaimed.

_Indeed. _If our room had been like a small luxury hotel room, hers was the pent-house suit. This was more like a large apartment. There was a living room area, though without a television or anything, and a separate bedroom...though her room also didn't have any windows. She wasn't anywhere in this room, which led me to believe that she must be in the bedroom. I glanced over at Seth who had sprawled out of the couch.

"This could take a while...we've got some things to talk about" I said quietly.

"I'm thinking we have a while, seeing as how we are locked in." He replied, throwing his arm over his face to block the light. "I'm so tired."

"Are you not worried about Leah anymore?"

"Ugh! Please do not remind me, I've been working very hard to block that!" He took his arm off of his face and glared at me. "No. I'm not worried anymore. The way I see it, she's out there, we are in here, and until that Aro guy gets back, none of that is going to change."

I was quiet, picking at the hem of my T-shirt. "Yeah."

"Why are you still standing there? Go! Get in there and comfort her, and turn that light off on your way out."

I wasn't used to Seth giving me orders...but he was right, I didn't know why I was still standing here. There was nothing more important than that woman. I turned the lamp back off and made my way to what I assumed was the bedroom door.

The room was dark; I closed the door as quietly as I could behind me. I could see her small frame curled up on the rather large bed. _Getting kid-napped is a lot different from the stories they tell you to keep you from talking to strangers as a kid._ I approached the bed slowly...afraid of what? I had no clue.

I stood frozen...I didn't want to wake her and scare her...I was scared myself. My thoughts were so conflicted; I was so relieved to see her safe, and I was so angry at her for not being careful and making me worry in the first place, and I was so scared that she would still be upset with me over the Bella thing.

She sighed and turned over, and my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't hold back any longer. I took the four steps to the bed and stood over her. She was deep in sleep; she had always been a very deep sleeper. Her breathing was heavy and rhythmic. I knelt by the bed so that I could be closer to her.

I reached a hand out and as light as I could, ran the back of my fingers down the length of her cheek. "Hm, Jake." She mumbled, and then sighed.

My heart leapt and very nearly choked me. I couldn't swallow. "Oh, Ness." I whispered. I opened my hand and cupped her face, running my thumb over her bottom lip. She sucked in a breath and her eyelids fluttered, and she jumped back away from me on the bed, fully awake now.

"Who are-" She stopped herself though, once she could focus on me. "Oh! Jake." She sighed and reached for me. I wasted no time finding my place in the world once more. I climbed onto the bed and pulled her into my arms.

We lay there, holding each other for a long while; I couldn't even offer a guess as to how long. No words were needed. I had everything I had ever needed or wanted there with me again. Her scent erased all of the others that had been filling my head all day. Her touch offered relief to an ache I didn't even know I had; the kind of pain you don't realize you were living with until it's gone.

I breathed her in and pulled her closer, tucking her head under my chin. It wasn't until then that I felt her soft shaking. She snuffled and I realized that she was crying. I rubbed her back in slow, careful circles.

"Shh, Ness. It's okay." I spoke quietly into the hair that covered her ears, "You knew I'd come for you, you knew that right? Shh."

She sniffled again, and I felt her nod her head gently.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I just missed you, Jake...that's all." She pressed her lips into the hollow of my throat.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything. For not being able to explain properly, for not catching you fast enough, for not being there with you...to keep, to keep you-" that lump was back in my throat and I couldn't speak around it.

I felt her shake her head against me. "No. Stop. Not now. There will be time to work all of that out later. Just hold me."

So I did; and it wasn't long before we were both sleeping.

_Thanks for sticking with me gang! I know I've just introduced more questions without explaining anything from before...I PROMISE!! Questions WILL be answered in the next chapter, bear with me!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: No, your eyes are not deceiving you...I am posting before it's been 14 days...I know, I'm shocked as well. I've been quite busy writing. I wrote 2 one shots this week for The Mortal Instruments Series by Cassandra Clare, so if you've read the books you should check out my wishful thinking! Also, I'm going to participate in NaNoWriMo (which starts on Saturday at Midnight) so Seven is going to take a bit of a back burner position, I'll still be writing but it'll definitely be two weeks until another update (possibly longer)._

_As always, Thanks for stickin' with me and THANKS for the reviews. They make me beyond happy, you have no idea!_

_PS: MJ, you are awesome...but you already know that. Thanks for always bein' there for me!_

_Song Rec:__ "Breakin' Me" by Johnny Lang and "18__th__ Floor Balcony" by Blue October_

_Disclaimer:__ Unfortunately, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight._

**Chapter 7**

I slept soundly, and for much longer than I'd planned on. I woke to warm breath on my cheek followed by soft lips. I stirred slowly, unwilling to let the feeling go if it was the product of a dream. Her arms were wrapped around me; we'd somehow switched positions while I was sleeping. She was curled around my back, warm and soft. It felt like it had been much longer than a day and a half since I'd last seen her. The relief that surged through me as she pressed her lips to my jaw once again shouldn't be as strong as it was after such a short time.

I sucked in a deep breath and released it, still keeping my eyes shut. She moved her lips to my ear, she kissed the sensitive skin just below before whispering, "Jacob."

She ran her fingers through my hair. I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes into the darkness. It took a minute before my eyes adjusted enough for me to be able to focus on her face above mine. Her soft eyes focused on mine, I could see the relief that she felt as well in the set of her jaw.

"G'morning." She spoke softly. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I lifted my hand and placed my palm on her warm cheek.

I cleared the sleep from my throat. "Hey." I said. She laid her head on my chest, and I started rubbing slow circles on her back. "How long did we sleep?"

"I don't know; you've been sleeping for a while." She spoke softly, "I woke a while ago but you looked exhausted so I let you rest."

"Why'd you do that? You could have woken me."

She shrugged her shoulders against me. "It's not like we are going anywhere any time soon."

I didn't answer, just sighed in assent. The silence that quilted over us was heavy, full of questions, and sparking with desire. The fear of losing her while she was upset with me had me willing to do or say just about anything to make it better, but I didn't know where to begin.

I hadn't stopped long enough in the last 36 hours to think about anything. My thoughts were consumed with getting back to her. Now that I had her in my arms the weight of everything that had been and would come pounded in my brain; a never-ending mantra of fears. And yet, I still couldn't bring myself to care enough to interrupt the delicate moment we were lost in.

I wondered vaguely what she was thinking about; if she was concerned about talking this through or if she was avoiding it all as actively as I was. My answer came when her fingertips that had been lazily playing with the folds in my t-shirt slipped under the hem. Her overheated palm flattened against my abdomen causing all of my muscles to constrict.

"Ness." I whispered, though I didn't know whether I was chastising or encouraging her. Her fingers traveled farther up before curling around my side and running back down, resting low on my hip. My breathing hitched and started to pick up.

She leaned her head back and pressed her lips to my throat, traveled up my jaw stopped at my ear. "Jake." She whispered.

And that was it. Everything that had happened in the last three days no longer mattered...the _only_ thing that mattered was the fact that we were together and she needed me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and used it to cushion her as I abruptly rolled over, exchanging our positions.

I was not gentle when I took her lips in mine and she responded just as aggressively. Her legs tangled with mine and her hands wound as tightly in my hair as mine were in hers. She was so soft against me and I could feel my body reacting.

Her fingers left my hair in favor of my shoulders and back, her nails digging into my skin through my t-shirt. I couldn't breathe, and pulled away from her heaving in great gulps of air. _Whoa, this is fast­­—this is too fast. _The knowledge wasn't enough to counteract the need, as she found an oversensitive place on my collarbone to kiss.

I drug her face back to mine; it was all lips and tongue and longing. I couldn't get enough of her and I couldn't find it in me to care that this was all so much more than we'd ever done. She shifted her hip, which sent a thrill through me that clenched and then echoed out. "Ung, Ness." _Stop, we have to stop._ I tore myself from our kiss and shifted off of her.

I lay on my back, tried to regain control of my breathing and looked over at her. She mirrored my position, her chest rising and falling sharply, except she wasn't looking at me. Her face was turned up to the ceiling, her eyes were closed. She slowly licked her swollen top lip. _Goddess. _It was the only word I could think. I'd almost lost her...never again, I'll never let it happen again.

I leaned over her, but she kept her eyes closed. I brushed my lips across hers, lingering; less of a kiss and more of a statement. I prayed she understood. She caught my lips once before the first sob escaped her. I pulled back and looked into her eyes only once before the tears started again.

This was different from earlier. Earlier was almost like relief, this...this was pain and fear...uncontrollable. I sat up and pulled her into my lap, letting her get it all out. She held onto me like she was afraid that if she let me go she'd be alone again. I held her as tightly as I could, wordless promises that her fears would never happen.

Her tiny hands fisted into the back of my shirt as she fought for control. Her pain tore at my own strength. I still had no clue what she'd been through, and to pull this kind of reaction out of her I could only assume the worst. When I could take it no longer, I pulled one of her hands from my back with a great deal of effort and held her warm palm to my cheek.

All of the fear and wavering resolve that she'd felt over the last 36 hours flashed across my vision. She hadn't been going after them like I'd thought, she'd been looking for me. She was terrified. They were already there when Alice had seen them coming. They'd had no intention of contacting any of the Cullens and that's why Alice didn't see them coming. They wanted me, and she couldn't see that until they changed their plan.

They crossed Nessie's path on accident, and abruptly decided that it would be far easier to talk to me if I came to them willingly. They quickly tracked her; she was upset and unable to put up much of a fight. I felt the anguish she felt when she realized why they wanted her, and that there wasn't anything she could do about it. There was no way to escape and she'd had no way to warn me.

Her sobs came harder then. She blamed herself for this entire mess. She was angry at herself for running away from me in the meadow. She'd been dwelling on that choice. She made sure to push her apology forward. I slowly shook my head back and forth, still holding her hand to my cheek. I felt my eyes stinging as I was overwhelmed by the load of her guilt combined with my own. I fought the tears as her story changed to her travel and time here. They'd hardly spoken to her. Brought her straight here to this room and left. She had no more knowledge about what was going on than I did. I saw her sitting on this bed for hours after they first brought her here; her knees pulled up, her face hidden. She had cried until she had nothing left to cry, until she eventually fell asleep.

She'd had nothing to eat or drink since the last time we'd seen each other. They'd had the nerve to offer her a meal in the form of a tourist this morning. I watched as she remained comatose on the bed, completely ignoring them all. I felt everything she felt over the last 12 hours. How _sure_ she was that I was on my way, and her absolute conviction that I'd be able to make everything better. She'd believed in me...the whole time.

I felt a tear escape and make its way down my cheek, leaving a quickly drying salty trail. I held her until her gently shaking frame stilled completely. My hands stroked her hair and rubbed soothing circles into her back. After a while there was a gentle knock on the door. Nessie pulled back and her eyes questioned me.

"Yes?" I said loud enough that Seth would hear.

"Jake, I'm sorry to interrupt dude, but we need to talk." Seth's voice came through the door softly; I could hear his hesitation at interrupting us.

"It's fine, Seth. We'll be right out."

She looked up at me with shock in her eyes. "You brought Seth with you?"

"No." I answered as she disengaged herself from me. "He and Leah followed me."

"You didn't bring _anyone_ with you?" Her voice had raised a couple of octaves.

I turned to her as we stood up. "I didn't really stop to think about it, Ness. They'd taken you, I followed."

"Where are my parents?" She reached out and turned on the light, casting the room in a bright glow and blinding my eyes that had adjusted to the dark of the windowless room.

"To be quite honest, I have no clue." I started for the door but she grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, Jake. You have to tell me what's going on."

I just looked at her. She was back, the same old strong willed Renesmee. Seeing that fire behind her eyes again was like a sweet melody after years of silence.

"There isn't anything to tell, darlin'. I came to Italy, Seth and Leah followed. We entered the city, lost Leah, and got captured. That's it. That's what I know. Let's go out and talk to Seth, and we'll know more."

She dropped my hand and nodded. I smiled and pulled her into my arms. "C'mere." I opened the door and we exited together.

Seth was sitting on the couch. After some rest I was alert enough to notice that this wasn't like a hotel room at all. There was no television, no phone; this was a glorified cell. I kept Ness in the crook of my arm as I led her over to sit. Once we were all settled I fixed my gaze on Seth.

"What's new?" It wasn't the most appropriate way to start the conversation we were about to have, but I couldn't come up with anything better.

"Um, okay...Here it goes. Leah imprinted on some Italian guy who actually turned out to be another of our kind...which is strange cause I was under the impression that we were the only ones, and also being able to feel my sisters undying love for someone else is really disturb—"

"Get on with it, Seth." I cut him off.

"Right. She is with them right now. They don't live in or even near the city, I still haven't figured out why he was in the city. She isn't alone however," he paused and looked at Nessie, "Your parents showed up and Leah caught up with them before they made it to the city."

She stood up. "They're here!?"

"Um, no." Seth clarified. "They are with Leah, with the other, wolves...I don't even know what to call them. I don't know anything about them."

"Don't worry about it Seth. We can't really do anything until we figure out what it is that the Volturi want from us."

Nessie sat back down, and I placed a comforting hand on her leg. "They'll be alright."

She looked up at me as if I'd just told her two and two equals four. "I know. I'm not worried about them."

"Oh."

"I'm slightly concerned about them _ever_ letting me out of the house without constant supervision ever again." She said wistfully.

I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my features. "I'll supervise you." I pulled her into my side.

She snorted, "I'm sure you would...almost as sure as I am that Daddy would totally go for it!"

"Hmm, good point." I conceded.

It was then that the door to the room opened and in walked the oldest and creepiest vampire I'd ever seen. He glided across the floor and settled to a stop in front of us.

A slight smile played across his face before he spoke, "It's good to see you all awake."

We just stared at him. Surely he hadn't come for small talk.

"So good to see you again, Renesmee. You've been comfortable I hope?"

I pulled her closer to me and glared at him. "Don't talk to her." I somehow managed to keep my voice even.

"Rest your fears young Jacob Black, I mean her no more harm than I mean you and Seth."

I raised an eyebrow. "You've got an odd way of showing it."

"We are simply curious."

"Are you telling that you came all the way to Forks and kidnapped Ness just so I would come here to get her and you could ask me some questions?"

He didn't immediately respond.

"No. I didn't go all the way to Forks, others went in my stead. The plan wasn't to bring Renesmee here, and, in fact, the fool that made that choice is currently facing consequences. Also, we don't just want to ask you some questions...there is more."

"More?" I deadpanned.

"Yes, we are hoping you might be persuaded to stay with us for a while. We have much to learn from each other."

"Are you kidding? You're joking right...it's good to know someone that's been around for so long can keep a healthy sense of humor."

"Of course not."

"Wh...why? What, how—what?" I couldn't speak...this guy was seriously messed up in the head if he ever thought this was ever an option.

"I can see you need some time to think about this."

My head snapped up, "I don't need any time at all; there is _no _way it's ever going to happen. Even if I was willing, I wouldn't leave Nessie alone in Forks and my pack needs me...You understand their need for a leader I'm sure."

"Of course. I can see that for everyone to leave this situation satisfied we'll all need time to think."

"No. You don't understand me. It's not going to happen. Ever."

"I need to speak with my brothers; we'll talk again soon, Jacob. I'll see you soon Seth....Renesmee." And with that he turned and swept out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Seth just stared after him as if he'd had two heads. Nessie laid her head on my shoulder. "That bloodsucker is insane!" Seth very nearly shouted.

I shot him a glare. "Something tells me they usually get what they want, and if what they want if for me to 'stay a while,' then getting out of here could prove to be a bit more difficult than I'd originally thought."

I let go of Nessie, stood up, and started towards the small bedroom area. "I'm going to phase and talk to Leah, see how much of this I can figure out and try to update your parents."

She nodded. Seth scooted across the couch and wrapped an arm around her, and for that I was thankful. The last thing I wanted to do was leave her right now, but I needed to talk with Leah...I needed a plan.


	8. Authors Note :

Sorry for the fake-out...I've had a TON of people asking if I'm planning on finishing this. Yes, I am. I'm about halfway done with the next chapter...life has however gotten in the way ;) I'm hoping to post before too much longer though...pinky-swear.

Also, apparently Seven was nominated for a few Twilight Awards...I have no idea where to go to find that link, but if you know where it's at and you feel so inclined, head on over and vote for Seven 

See you again very soon!


End file.
